Threats of Castration
by Texa52
Summary: Yang decides to interrogate our lovable Jaune regarding her sister. A Jaune x Ruby One-shot. Hi, not a one-shot anymore, expect some more chapters soon. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Texa52 back again with an exciting new story. This time involving the adorable Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc. I honestly have no idea why this pairing is called Lancaster, and I prefer the name Rose Arc, on with this Rose Arc one-shot.**

* * *

Beacon janitor closets were rather spacious these days, with the capacity to accommodate two students, a wooden desk, two chairs all at the same time, and the rooms themselves coming with electrical sockets for lamps, to Yang Xiao Long the closet was the perfect room for her interrogation tonight, her target?

Jaune Arc

So what had Jaune Arc done to piss off the best fighter of team RWBY (Ruby), whose temper knew no bounds. After all he was the nicest guy around, the least likely to hurt a fly, as a fly was more likely hurt him instead. Well, seducing her dear sister Ruby and taking her on a date without her permission, gave Yang more than an itchy trigger finger, it gave her a boner for murder. For the past month, she noticed Ruby was acting a little strange, especially around Jaune, what's worse was that she recently heard of a date between the two team leaders, gathering facts and tidbits of information on their movements for the past two months she was downright ready to murder the boy. Thankfully for Jaune, the anger management lessons, courtesy of Ren made Yang a calmer person, Some of the time, making Yang reconsider her actions. Maybe not everything was all it seemed, after all Jaune was an honest person, he would most likely admit seducing Ruby, under pressure or not. So an interrogation would be needed to determine what really happened, if the Arc was innocent he would be given a beating as a message, however if there was indeed funny business between her sister and the boy, well Yang would enjoy every second of castrating the Arc boy.

* * *

Jaune woke up feeling a slap on his face, then another one and another and another.

"Wake up Jauney." Said a sly voice

Waking up and realizing that it was Yang. " What the? Yang? Where are we? Are we in a janitor closet? What's happening?"

"Enough games with me Arc" snapped Yang slamming the wooden desk

"Um…What are you talking about?" asked Jaune nervously

"Just who in hell do you think you are, seducing my sister and taking her on a DATE?" asked Yang, whilst her Violet eyes changed to red, her golden hair began to glow, all signs indicating the hulk in Yang was close to unleashing

"Um…What?" asked Jaune confused.

"Don't play dumb with me Arc, around two months ago for the entire night what were you doing with Ruby?"

"Two months ago…if I remember correctly it was a Saturday night and I asked Ruby to go out for a jog."

"A jog?" asked Yang with a quizzical look

* * *

 _"_ _Hey um…Ruby?"Jaune asked as he approached the red huntress in training._

 _"_ _Oh Hey Jaune" answered Ruby with a small blush_

 _"_ _I need your help with something?"_

 _"_ _Okay shoot."_

 _"_ _Well, I've been getting better with my fighting, however I'm still not fast enough to dodge most of the attacks that come at me…so"_

 _"_ _So you want me to help you improve in dodging attacks? Well I guess I could get Crescent Rose and start shooting at you"_

 _"_ _Wait what?" asked Jaune slightly confused and frightened_

 _"_ _Nah, I'm joking" Snorted Ruby"if you want my advice, maybe we could go on a jog together…"_

 _"_ _A jog sounds better, I'll pick you up at eight."_

 _"_ _What like a date?" asked Ruby cautiously_

 _"_ _A date? ...Nah more like a training exercise between friends." Answered Jaune still oblivious to her feelings._

 _"_ _Oh…Um okay, I'll see you at eight" said Ruby slightly disappointed that the Arc boy wasn't aware to the feelings she had for him._

 _Over the course of the past month Ruby realized that she was falling for Jaune and had developed a crush on him. She didn't know when they had started, maybe it was his charms rubbing off of her, or his traits, or his personality that attracted her attention, but it was clear to Ruby that Jaune Arc was who she wanted .The feelings she had for him made her both nervous and excited, excited because Jaune was the first crush she ever had, and nervous because knowing her older sister Yang, she would most likely try to eliminate the Arc, if she ever found out about her crush. So she hid her feelings for him in front of her sister, but she was still unable to resist showing them whenever she was with Jaune together._

 _At around eight the Arc knocked on the door of team RWBY (Ruby).Answering the door dressed in a red sports shorts, black shorts, with a pair of red sport shoes._

 _"_ _Hey Jaune…"_

 _"_ _Hey Ruby…You ready?" asked Jaune while dressed in a black T-shirt, a pair of blue shorts and with a pair of yellow sport shoes._

 _"_ _Um…Yeah…" answered ruby while blushing uncontrollably, seeing her crush in such a get up didn't have a positive effect on the poor girl._

 _"_ _Ruby are you alright? You're a little red…" asked Jaune_

 _"_ _I'mfine…Let's just go….."Replied Ruby immediately._

 _The night was rather tranquil, the moon and stars shone brightly above all of Vale, a romantic sight to many. A jog wasn't what Ruby Rose imagined her first date/non-date to be, but to be able to spend time with your crush was more than what she expected from her weekend to turn out. Running with her crush for almost two hours gave her a blush brighter than her cloak, Jaune being the slower runner made Ruby stop often, however she didn't mind, after all it gave her time to stop and enjoy the view, the view of her blond knight._

 _"_ _Whew…I think I've had enough for tonight"_

 _"_ _Huh…Oh…So should we head back?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, some rest does sound good, maybe a shower as well"_

 _The words shower floated in the mind of Ruby, a wild fantasy appeared in her mind, until…_

 _'_ _Hey Ruby…you coming"_

 _"_ _Gah..what..Oh…coming."_

* * *

"Yeah a jog."

"Why were you two jogging?"

"Well, I'm not the fastest person between all of us, so I just asked Ruby for help, and she suggested that we go on a jog, so we went on a jog." he answered sheepishly

Yang eyed at the Arc for a while, sensing that he was being honest, she decided to move on to the next question

"Alright then Arc..." Yang spat with a small taste of venom "Would you mind telling me what you were doing Ruby approximately seven days after your jog."

"Seven days after our jog….. Well the only interaction with Ruby for the entire day was when she asked me for milk."

"WHAT?" Bringing up Ember celica she aimed her gauntlets at the head of the boy

"YANG, milk and sugar as in the things used for cooking."

Calming down albeit slowly, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion and stared at the Arc.

"Well, ya see"

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Jaune…do you have any sugar?" she asked nervously as she approached him at his dorm_

 _"_ _Yes please, won't you come and put it down on meeeeee" Sang Jaune off key._

 _Ruby laughed at his silly attempt at being suave. "Come on Jaune, I need some milk and sugar."_

 _"_ _What for?" he asked_

 _"_ _Well, I plan on making some cookies for someone…." said Ruby sheepishly._

 _"_ _Oh…well I've got some milk here in the mini-fridge and I know that Ren has a secret stash of sugar somewhere._

 _As Jaune gathered the supplies for Ruby, the red huntress in training felt uncomfortable being in the same room with her crush, after all with two people being in the same room anything could happen._

 _"_ _Hey ruby…You know if you need help with making cookies, I could teach you a recipe."_

 _"_ _REALLY?" Asked Ruby as her eyes lit up, maybe she could get to spend some more time with Jaune after all today_

 _"_ _Yeah"_

 _"_ _What are we waiting for, LET's Cook" Shouted Ruby grabbing Jaune's hand the duo rushed away into Beacon's kitchen._

 _Crashing through the doors of the kitchen, Ruby tripped and both of them fell on top of each other, with Ruby on top of_ _Jaune, to be in such a compromising position made both of them blush madly, neither of them wanted to be caught in such a position, so naturally them got back up. However, a thought still lingered around the mind of our little Rose ' He's warm'_

 _"_ _Well…. I'm going to teach you how to make some chocolate chip cookies"_

 _"_ _Okay…" answered Ruby still slightly shaken_

 _Over the course of the hour Jaune taught Ruby how to make a new recipe for chocolate chip cookies, if Ruby actually paid attention on, she might actually be able to recreate the cookies with equal success., however all she could do the entire time was stare at her crush once again. On the occasional moments she found herself listening, she fell into a fantasy involving her and Jaune once again._

 _"_ _So where did you learn to make these?" asked Ruby tasting one._

 _"_ _Well. My Mom would often teach me how to cook, she says that cooking is the way to capturing a woman's heart."_

 _Ruby began to lose track the number of times she had blushed after hearing that._

* * *

"So you just taught my baby sister how to cook cookies."

"Yeah."Replied Jaune while nodding

"Nothing else."

"Yep"

Looking at the Arc closely for any clues if he was lying, she decided to move on to her next question.

"Well ARC, could you now please explain to me WHY DID YOU TAKE MY DEAR LITTLE SISTER ON A DATE?"

"Me, Ruby, on a Date?"

* * *

 _"_ _Um…Jaune could I ask a favour of you?" asked Ruby awkwardly_

 _"_ _Um…sure"_

 _"_ _I ordered some High-explosive sniper rounds, the thing is I kinda need someone to help me carry the boxes, and the only place I can collect the rounds are on the other side of town"_

 _"Rounds_ _? How many exactly did you order?"asked Jaune skeptically_

 _"_ _Three…"_

 _"_ _Well that's not bad." sighed Jaune with relief_

 _"_ _Thousand and thirty- four rounds."_

 _"_ _Okay…That's a lot."_

 _"_ _If it's any trouble, I might be able to…"continued Ruby looking down slightly_

 _"_ _Abupupu..An Arc never turns down a person in need of assistance, I'll help you carry them."_

 _"_ _Wow…thanks."_

 _The trip to Vale was filled with jokes between the two of them, mostly related to show called Blue V.s Red or Xray and Vav. Sweets bought from a Beacon tuck shop were shared between the two, to many onlookers it was a natural and romantic sight, two of Beacon's most socially- awkward out on a date, who didn't expect it?_

 _The way back to Airship was nothing eventful, Jaune Carried all three thousand and thirty- four sniper rounds, while his 'date' enjoyed a bag of cookies happily, however if Jaune paid any attention to Ruby, he would have noticed the entire time that she was holding onto his arm._

 _On the ride back to Beacon, Ruby tired from the walking, decided to sleep finding Jaune's shoulder the closest thing to a pillow, she rested her head. Not wanting to disturb his 'date' from her rest he could only smile at the tranquil sight._

 _"_ _So this is what it feels like to have a girlfriend" he thought to himself._

 _"_ _Wait…not my girlfriend , just a friend that has similar interests and is socially awkward like me….and is also a girl."_

 _Looking at the mirror in front of him, he saw a reflection of him with a girl resting on his shoulder._

 _"_ _Well, we're nothing more than just friends. Right?"_

 _"_ _Oh No…"_

 _At that moment Jaune Arc realized it, he himself was falling for Ruby Rose, no sane person would be so willing to help carry three thousand sniper rounds, or be her target practice on occasions which called for it, was it natural for his subconcious to help the person he liked? He was spending more time with her lately, so it was natural for him to think like this right? Ruby was his first friend here at Beacon, she was nice, she never judged him for his fighting, and even helped him with training to improve his agility. Maybe he was falling for her, afterall ever since she fell on top of him during their cooking session, he felt warm whenever he was with her._

 _"_ _Hey Ruby wake up." Calling for her as the airship approached Beacon_

 _"_ _Wazixgoinon…Oh we're there." She replied while still snuggled on Jaune's shoulder._

 _"_ _Um…Ruby could you get off of my shoulder please, I kinda need to collect your bullets at the luggage area."_

 _"_ _Huh" Realizing that she was sleeping on his shoulder, her face became red with embarrassment. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry."_

 _"_ _It's okay."_

 _"_ _Yeah, it's not every day you that you fall asleep on the shoulder of your crush." She babbled on without realizing it._

 _On any other day Jaune Arc being the idiot that he is, he would've missed what Ruby just said, but this time he didn't._

* * *

"Yang, if this 'date' you're referring to is the time I went to Vale with Ruby and helped her receive an order of sniper rounds, I think you're mistaken." Stated Jaune bluntly

"Wait, sniper rounds?" asked Yang confused.

"Yeah sniper rounds."

Thinking back several weeks prior she did remember seeing Ruby back with several high-explosive sniper rounds and looking awfully chipper.

"Look Yang it's getting late, and I really want some sleep, so I'm just going to say this once, I have never seduced Ruby or even taken her out on a date." Said Jaune slightly tired and annoyed

Yang stared at the ocean blue eyes of his, trying to see if the boy was lying but there was no trace of anything wrong with his stories or throughout the interrogation.

She could only sigh

"Looks like you can count yourself lucky Arc, your story checks out."

"Whew, so now can I go back to sleep?" sighed Jaune in relief

"Not that easy Arc, to make sure you don't get any funny ideas with Ruby, I'll be having some fun with you." Said Yang with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Early in the morning Jaune decided to make his way up to the roof of the dorms, it was where he and pyrrha would normally train, however in the mornings it was the location of a secret rendezvous. Sitting on the edge of building

"Hey Jaune." Said a voice as it approached him, sitting right next to him

"Well a good morning to you too my little rose." He replied turning to face his girlfriend.

"So what happened last night?" asked Ruby

"Well your sister decided to interrogate me about us last night."

"Wow, when she said she had a talk with you, I didn't know that she would…Wait you didn't tell Yang about us did you?"

"Nope,hey relax…I'm alive right?"

"So does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore, Thank Monty for Aura"

"So I'm guessing you now know why I didn't want Yang or anyone else to know about us."

"Yeah..."said Jaune scratching the back of his head

"Come on, let's go the others are waiting for us." Said Ruby while getting up

As Ruby turned around, Jaune rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Gah…Jaune what are you…."

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today."

Ruby blushed at the compliment and thought back to the time when both of them expressed their feelings for each other.

* * *

 _"_ _Ruby did you just say that you had a crush on…." Asked Jaune_

 _Realizing what she said, she turned a shade of red deeper than ever before, and did the only logical thing she could think of, she ran._

 _"_ _Ruby Wait…" Yelled Jaune chasing after her._

 _The two raced away from the airship, Ruby had the upper had with her semblance of speed, sadly for her, her luck ran out, lost in thought with her accidental confession, she didn't notice the bench in front of her she crashed into it and tumbled, Giving time for Jaune to reach her._

 _"_ _Ruby are you alright." Asked Jaune kneeling down to check on her._

 _"_ _Um…Yeah" Answered Ruby nervously._

 _"_ _Sooo…What was that about?"_

 _"_ _Oh it's nothing really." Answered Ruby trying to brush off the question._

 _"_ _Come on Ruby, you can tell me" Pressed on Jaune while giving one of his traditional Arc looks_

 _Giving in "well…You…see…IHaveACrushOnYou."_

 _"_ _You…have a crush on me." Repeated Jaune looking surprised._

 _"_ _Look, let's just go get the rounds." Turning around and walking away embarrassed._

 _What Ruby didn't expect to hear was laughter coming from Jaune standing there._

 _"_ _Jaune?"_

 _"_ _Do you know what's funny Ruby, on the airship, I began to realize that I had feelings for you."_

 _"_ _Wait you have…"_

 _The both of them burst out laughing at the irony of the situation and how foolish they had been._

 _"_ _So does this make us a couple?"_

 _"_ _I don't know? You're still my first."_

 _"_ _Wait a minute…The rounds"_

 _Giving no time to waste he grabbed Ruby's had towards their ammunition, and the future that they would share._

* * *

~fin~

 **A/N: Please drop down a Fav or a Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Fan fiction, Texa52 here, I've decided to continue to Threats of Castration, why? Well, there're still some holes to fill (Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow). Also I do love me some Rose Arc romance, so onto the second chapter.**

 **P.s. As I've said before exams are still coming, my dear followers there may be a three week blackout, however I'll still respond to messages.**

* * *

Don't you hate it when you thought that you were so close to uncovering the correct answer to something, only to discover that everything you worked so hard for was, wrong.

Yang Xiao Long was confused and slightly mad. Her sister had been acting strange lately, especially around her first friend here at Beacon, Jaune Arc. So naturally she decided to drag him away late in the night for a little interrogation, her first suspicion was that the Arc had seduced her sister and took her on a date.

However, the interrogation proved her wrong, Jaune's alibi checked out. He had done nothing of the sorts. So where did that leave Yang, the eyewitnesses that saw Jaune and Ruby on their 'date' were proved wrong last night, so it was most likely her source of information was wrong, or was it?

There was also the matter of Ruby's behavior, she was acting strange around Jaune, and Yang had no clue on what was happening. Did she have a crush on Jaune? Impossible, throughout their childhood Yang had taught her how to avoid boys and be aware of their advances. So what was up?

She knew that she was going to need back-up on her investigation.

Finally, a grin appeared on her face, she knew what to do, it was time to recruit troops.

* * *

It were rare moments like these that made Ruby happy, holding the hand of her boyfriend made her feel alive and free.

It had been almost two weeks since the two expressed their feelings for each other, and both of them didn't have any regrets.

The only downside was they couldn't allow anyone of their friends to discover their relationship, it wasn't because of fear of disapproval from them, their teammates would most likely support them, it was only because of Ruby's sister, Yang. If she ever discovered of their relationship, she would most likely break every bone in her boyfriend and rip out his spine .

Last night was an example of this, thankfully for Jaune, Ruby's anti-interrogation training techniques paid off. Jaune originally disapproved of the training, however Ruby made him promise her to never reveal their relationship, for his own safety.

"Um…Jaune, are you free this weekend?" asked Ruby, deciding to start another conversation with her boyfriend

"Sure" Was the reply that came

"Well, I was thinking of seeing a new action movie this weekend…So I was thinking that maybe we could go and see it, maybe get something to eat as well…" Asked Ruby shyly

"That sounds like a date." Said Jaune, revealing his girlfriend's plan.

"Well…Maybe…Yes it's a date." Said Ruby, knowing that she was caught

Grabbing both of her hands and starring into her eyes. "Ruby Rose, I would love to go on another date with you."

Giving her boyfriend a hug "Tomorrow night, Pick me up at eight, don't let anybody see you." She whispered into his ear.

The couple continued on to the cafeteria happy, knowing that the both of them would be able to enjoy a delightful night in Vale. Arriving close to their destination, their joy was replaced with slight shows of sadness, knowing that they would have to be separated.

The duo reached their table and was greeted by their teammates. Sitting down they began their meals prepared by their own partners. Their teams began chatting away like usual, discussing strategies, homework with the occasional gossip. Ruby paid no attention to their conservations, her mind drifted to her date tomorrow night.

Sadly for Ruby Rose, her sister was about to throw a wrench in their plans.

"So Ruby, I heard you wanted to see that new action movie." Asked Yang.

"Um…Yeah." Replied Ruby nervously.

"Well I got tickets for us to see it. Anybody else interested?"

"Movies aren't my cup of tea." Was the answer of ninja of her team.

"That would be a waste of my time." Said the heiress on her team

"Nora's banned from every cinema, so I'll be staying behind." Said Ren, shuddering at the thought of an incident involving the hyperactive girl and popcorn.

"I think I'll join as well." Was the reply from Pyrrha.

"What about you VB." Asked Yang, eyeing the Arc with a suspicious look.

"I…Guess…I'll come along as well." Replied Jaune nervously

"Great" Said Yang with the grin of a Cheshire cat, her plan was going smoothly for now, all she had to do was get Pyrrha in onto it as well.

* * *

Jaune walked nervously down the Beacon hallways unsure of what to do next, his date of Ruby was just shot down before it even took off, sighing, well there were still plenty of opportunities for another date . Suddenly a red blur come rushing in front of him, and he felt it drag him somewhere. His head spun round and round until his dizziness stopped and in front of him was his object of affection.

"Wha…Ruby?" asked Jaune confused

"Jaune what are we going to do?" screamed Ruby into his ear.

"About what?" Jaune asked still confused.

"Yang and Pyrrha." Screamed Ruby once again.

"Ruby, calm down." Jaune said with a sterner voice.

Giving herself ten seconds to slow down her thinking, she then spoke up something unexpected.

"We need to get rid of them."

"Wait what?"

"Jaune if we want to get our date, we need to make sure they don't interfere"

"But…" Protested Jaune

"Please, do it for me." Begged Ruby with the most adorable look that she could muster.

Unable to resist, Jaune gave in. However taking a look around his surroundings he noticed that…..

"Ruby are we in a toilet?"

* * *

Getting dragged into a Beacon janitor closet wasn't how Pyrrha Nikos imagined her afternoon to be. One moment she was on her way to the training hall, the next she was on the ground being tied up and dragged away. Seeing Yang Xiao Long as her captor was also unexpected.

"Yang what's …?"

Cutting her off "Listen Pyrrha, I need your help."

"Okay…." Replied Pyrrha nervously, helping Yang normally meant trouble, this wasn't going to be good.

"For the past few months Ruby has been acting strange, especially around your partner, the movie night I've planned for us will determine what's really going on between these two."

"Why don't you ask Ruby what's wrong?" asked Pyrrha

"I've tried asking her, but she says nothing's up, that's why I interrogated VB last night."

"You did what?" Exclaimed Pyrrha in shock, Yang and interrogation were two dangerous words to be put in the same room, her partner being a weaker fighter would've been sent to physical therapy, if Yang didn't have any restraint.

"Relax, I didn't hurt him…..much, anyway his alibi checks out."

Giving a sigh of relief "So what's your plan."

"Glad you asked my partner in crime" Said Yang with a mischievous grin.

"We observe them, and see what's really going on."

Pyrrha could only sigh, her weekend was now lost, she was headed for the jaws of the lion and there was no turning back.

* * *

The sun had barely risen, and Jaune was up and about, heading to the Beacon armory, he retrieved a can of knockout gas, normally used to control the extremely hyperactive students. Then he made his way back to his dorm.

Ren kept a bottle of magenta hair dye in his drawer, so acquiring it wasn't hard. Stealing wouldn't be term that Jaune would use to describe his current course of action, it was borrowing without asking, so essentially it was stealing. Oh well, the things he did for love.

Leaving the toilet was their first order of business, the second was to formulate a plan for clear skies for their date. His girlfriend had already formulated plan, within several seconds, so here he was getting all the things she needed.

"So do you have everything?" Asked Ruby, standing in front of her dorm.

"Yep, I got Ren's hair dye and the knockout gas." Said Jaune, still slightly uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Giving her boyfriend a slightly unexpected hug "Look, don't worry about Pyrrha or Yang, they'll be fine. But I really want to enjoy our first, proper date."

"But is dyeing your sister's hair really necessary?"

"She did hurt you last night, and nobody hurts you but me." Said Ruby with a determined look.

Putting his guilt aside, Jaune gave a warm smile. "Alright, let's go get our date."

* * *

Staring out of the window on her airship, the night sky was filled with stars, down below was the city of Vale, peaceful and tranquil. Resting her head on the shoulder of her date, she could feel the warmth vibrating off of him. Looking up she saw a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at

"So Ruby, do you want to go and grab a bite first?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever tried Sushi?"

The streets of Vale were brightly lit, shops were still open, the occasional couples were walking down the sidewalk, and the night was silent, love was in the air. Holding onto the arm of her date, Ruby didn't expect herself to be actually dating, it was her first time with a person of the different sex on the streets of Vale. Stopping at almost every shop that held an interest to her, she looked at her date once in a while, noticing how he waited patiently, Jaune Arc was definitely a keeper.

The restaurant wasn't anything fancy, a normal Sushi store, it wasn't the most romantic place that Ruby could think of for her first proper date, but it's the company not the venue.

It was funny to see Ruby fumble around with chopsticks, using chopsticks was a new experience for her, and she wasn't enjoying it.

"This…is…annoying." Exclaimed Ruby in frustration.

Laughing slightly at the adorable scene, Jaune earned a cold glare from his date.

"How do you even know how to use chopsticks?" Pouted Ruby.

Grabbing a piece with his own pair of chopsticks. "Open up."

Ruby did just that, the piece of sushi popped into her mouth, chewing it slowly to savor the taste, the piece of Sushi tasted sweet, and she didn't know why. Blushing at her date's show of affection, she asked for Jaune to continue on assisting her in such a romantic way. So throughout their entire meal, Ruby never touched her chopsticks again, why would she? After all, she had her date to feed her.

The movie that Ruby wanted to see was like any other action movie, evil robots, a man in a suit of armor, two highly trained secret agents, and did I mention evil robots.

Having free tickets, courtesy of Yang. The couple found their seats and enjoyed the explosions, plot, occasional romance and fighting. All the while, she held on to her date's hand and didn't let go, whether it was a shocking scene of betrayal, a plot twist, or romance involving a giant green monster. Ruby Rose held on to Jaune Arc, until the very end.

"Hey Rubes…I know a dessert place around here, and seeing that it's still early…Maybe we could."

"Did you just say dessert …?" Asked Ruby as her eyes lit up.

"Um….Yeah."

"What are we waiting for…LLLLLLLet's go" Using her semblance, with Jaune shouting directions as she used her semblance to run around.

Reaching their destination "Ruby could you next time give me some warning." Said Jaune dizzily

"Sorry." Apologized Ruby sheepishly.

"Well…we're here." Said Jaune, pointing to their destination, a neatly designed Vale dessert shop,

Waiting for their dessert gave them time to recount their entire night and laugh at all of their escapades. Recounting jokes from the movie they just saw, both of them laughed until their long awaited prize came, a big slice of a chocolate-chip-cookie pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top.

Sharing the one slice of pie between the two of them, the ice cream on top was eaten almost immediately, in case it melted away. Moving onto the pie, Ruby felt each bite on her tongue, it was unlike anything she ever had, the sweetness and sugar filled her mind.

"So is it good." Asked Jaune nervously.

"Jaune Arc, bring me her again." Ordered Ruby, with a childish grin.

"Yes Ma'am" Replied Jaune, giving a small salute, and grinning back at her.

Finishing their dessert, our lovely couple took the next ride back to Beacon, Ruby rested her head on Jaune's shoulder, slightly exhausted by her date, looking out once again, the night was peaceful and tranquil, just as they had left.

"Jaune..."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could do that again some time."

"Like another date."

"Yeah."

"Sure." Replied Jaune smiling.

* * *

Waking up late was never good, waking up twelve hours late was worse.

Looking around her surroundings, she was still in her bed. A good sign.

However in front of her was a Magenta streak, in between her blonde hair.

Oh no.

Picking up a mirror, she saw what happened to her.

Yang Xiao Long was pissed, and she needed to blow off some steam, maybe Jaune could give her that next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be back with to finish this, please leave a Fav or Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ladies and gentleman, this is Texa52 back again with another exciting chapter of Threats of Castration, with exams out of the way I can now concentrate on Fanfiction. So please enjoy this chapter, and maybe the next one, and the one after that one.**

 **On another note, some of you are expecting me to continue Nightmares and Advice, I must apologize and say that I won't and that it'll remain as a one-shot, but I do plan to do another Jaune X Blake story after I've finished Threats of Castration.**

 **And now a moment of silence for Mr. Christopher Lee, he was awesome as Saruman in LOTR, and badass as Count Dooku in Star Wars, may he rest in peace.**

* * *

Yang Xiao Long's hair was glowing like the fourth of July, well except for the streak dyed in Magenta, which was glowing in a steady shade of Magenta.

Now normally, her hair would be glowing a bright lilac flame, but yesterday someone had the nerve to not only touch her hair and dye it, and he or she had also knocked her out using some form of knock out gas.

Somebody was going to pay, and she her eyes set on a single target.

Jaune Arc

He was the most likely suspect, two nights ago, Yang did dragged him out for a little interrogation, regarding her little sister. It yielded no results but she was determined to find answers on why her little sister was being so suspicious, last night, she arranged for her and Pyrrha to investigate.

But being unconscious for almost 12 hours ruined her plans.

The bad thing now, was that during the twelve hours, she had no idea what Jaune and Ruby had done during that time span. Did they go out? Stay here at Beacon? Or did Jaune…..?

She didn't know, and she hated not knowing. It made her even madder knowing that Jaune might be responsible for whatever happened to her.

Well for today's sparing session, someone was going to be sent on a one-way trip to the infirmary.

* * *

The Beacon locker rooms were deserted, the sparing sessions were about to begin once again. However our lovely couple was still staying behind, just to enjoy what little time they had.

"So…When do you think we'll be able to go out again?" asked Ruby while resting her head on Jaune's shoulder like the hundreds of time that she had done before.

"Well…If you want maybe we could go to the carnival at Vale beach on the weekend?"

"Wait…A carnival?" Asked Ruby as her eyes lit up.

"Um…Yeah"

"With rides and games and prizes?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm only going if you're the one paying." Was Ruby's answer.

"Yes ma'am." Said Jaune giving a small salute.

"Come on, we've got our sparring session soon." Said Ruby getting up, with Jaune doing the same, while holding her hand.

Entering the training hall, our duo decided to check the sparing roster.

Looking through the list of names, Ruby found that her partner was going to be Dove Bronzewing, and she skipped away happily. Jaune however was ready to just send himself to infirmary, rather than face the horror. Checking the list once again.

 **Blake Belladonna V.S Nora Valkyrie**

 **Lie Ren V.S Weiss Schnee**

 **Pyrrha Nikos V.S Cardin Winchester**

 **Jaune Arc V.S Yang Xiao Long**

His eyes weren't deceiving him, he was scheduled to fight Yang. Attempting to fight Yang was as suicidal as trying to ask out a half woman, half shark, except the shark half has been given cybernetic powers, and the woman half is also one quarter Jaguar.

 _"_ _Oh boy, I'm screwed"_

* * *

"Jaune Arc and Yang…Xiao Long" Called out Professor Goodwitch, with both her eyebrows raised.

The fighters stood at opposite sides of the arena, with Yang grinning like the Cheshire cat, and Jaune standing at opposite side with a determined look on his face. Surprising Yang slightly, she had expected him to be at least scared on the prospect of fighting her, hell she even expected him to run away, which would give her permission to hunt him down.

The bell rang, and Yang rushed forward, firing Ember Cecilia.

Using his reflexes, Jaune immediately brought up his shield and blocked the incoming barrage of fire.

Shooting downwards, she propelled herself forward and began dishing out a fury of punches at Jaune, luckily for him he blocked almost all of them with his shield, with the occasional one or two getting through his defense and actually hitting him.

Deciding to go on the offensive, Jaune Swung at yang missing most of them, with her dodging most of his attacks, and blocking one or two with her gauntlets.

Then came the turning point for Jaune, Yang grabbed one of his arms, and twisted it, making him drop his sword and yell out in pain.

Reaching for his shoulder, yang held him up, and began punching him repeatedly right in the face, even with his aura, bruises began to form.

Then came the grand finish, Yang took his head and slammed it down onto the ground, Moaning in pain Jaune tried raising a fist, but could he barely muster any strength. Noticing that there was still some fight left in him, yang threw his entire body into the furthest wall.

Jaune's Body crumpled as it hit the wall, with a spider web crack forming up on the wall. But Yang didn't stop there, firing another barrage at the broken Arc, the wall of fire flew towards him, with his aura at an all time low, things weren't looking good for him.

But the barrage never hit him, an explosion occurred, when the smoke from said explosion cleared, it revealed professor Goodwitch with a shield glyph, standing in front of Jaune's body.

"Ms. Xiao Long stand down." Shouted the professor, with a never before seen rage in her eyes.

Knowing that she was outmatched by, Yang lowered her arms.

Looking at the Arc's situation, Professor Goodwitch called for the Paramedics, as they dragged the beaten Arc away, Ruby looked on scared for his wellbeing.

* * *

"Ms. Yang Xiao Long what were you thinking?" Screamed Goodwitch as she dragged Yang away, furious at her actions.

"Well…." Began Yang, trying to be as innocent as possible

"Ms. Xiao Long this isn't the first incident of your use of excessive force on other students. This time however all of your attacks directed at were meant to kill, not main."

"I know…"

"There will be consequences to your actions. Now come along with me, to see the headmaster, and we'll decide your punishment." Stated Goodwitch sternly.

As she left, Yang smiled lightly, at least she managed to get back on the Arc, it was worth whatever punishment that the teachers could dish out.

* * *

The Beacon infirmary was well designed to help with any injury, whether it was a dislocated shoulder or a sprained ankle, they were equipped with MRI machines and X-rays to deal with any student.

With multiple bruises on his face, a severe concussion and a broken arm, it was a miracle that Jaune Arc would be let out of the infirmary within the week.

Currently our knight was still knocked out, and therefore lying in bed, still unconscious from the fight.

On the side of his bed sat his beloved, frightened for his current condition, throughout the entire day she could barely focus on her studies, she didn't eat, and was often found staring into nothing. Her mind was only focused on her partner, she held on tight to his hand.

 _Jaune why did you have to fight Yang?_

 _You silly idiot, you knew that she would beat you, why did you even try? You could've called sick, or maybe even run, you had to go and fight my sister._

 _You said that you were going to take me to the carnival, please wake up soon._

"Hey Ruby" Said the unmistakable voice of Pyrrha behind her.

"Oh….Hey Pyrrha. Um…I should go." Said Ruby, while getting up.

"Ruby, I want to talk to you about something."

"Um…Okay." Replied Ruby, unsure of where this conversation was going.

Strolling out of the infirmary, Pyrrha turned around and cut to the chase.

"So how long have you and Jaune been together?" She asked smiling

 _Wait is Pyrrha onto us?_

 _Well, she did just say together, not together-together._

 _So that could be when we first met._

"Well we've been together since he helped me out on my first day at Beacon"

"I mean how long have you two been together-together."

 _Does Pyrrha know?_

 _Sigh…_

 _I might as well tell her._

"Two weeks." Whispered Ruby

Pyrrha's smile grew "congratulations."

"Please don't tell Yang." Begged Ruby

"And let her hurt my partner again, I'm not that stupid." Said Pyrrha, with a bit of malice in her voice, obviouly angry at Yang for almost breaking her partner.

Ruby sighed a sigh of relief.

"So how did you figure it out?"

"Well I've seen our leader wake up earlier than most of us recently, and Yang dragging me into observing you two kind of gave it away."

"Hehe…"

"Although I'm still mad at you and Jaune for knocking out me and Yang." Said Pyrrha

"Yeah…Sorry about that." Apologized Ruby Sheepishly

"So…Do You…"

"Do I what?"

"Love him…"

 _Do I love Jaune?_

 _What kind of question is that?_

 _He makes me feel happy and warm, if that isn't love I don't know what is._

"Yes I do."

Pyrrha smiled at her answer.

"Well, just know that you'll have my support."

"Thanks."

As Ruby went back in to look after Jaune, Pyrrha stayed there and sighed, she practice what she preached. If Ruby was happy with Jaune, then she should respect her decision. Looking out she saw another couple, sitting happily together, the scene was tranquil, and maybe one day she could find that special someone.

* * *

Beacon tower was the tallest point of all of Beacon academy, standing in its infinite glory, the headmaster's office was located on such said tower, and right now the headmaster sitting in said office really hated his job.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Exclaimed Yang in rage, slamming down on a glass desk, thankfully it didn't break.

"That is your punishment Ms. Xiao Long, take it or leave it." Stated professor Ozpin calmly,

"YOU SADISTIC SON OF A…..OW." Screamed Yang, as she received a slap on the wrist and a cold glare from Goodwitch.

"Language…"

"Ms. Xiao Long…you either receive a three week suspension or you can serve as a member of the cafeteria staff for three months, your choice." Said Ozpin once again, taking a sip of his caffeinated beverage, he smiled warmly at her.

 _Okay…Maybe it wasn't worth it._

 _A suspension or working in the cafeteria._

 _Working at the cafeteria would mean the end of my social life_

 _Sigh….Suspension then._

"I'll take the suspension." Said Yang defeated.

"Good choice." Said Ozpin as he continued to consume his coffee.

"During your suspension, you won't be allowed to join lessons or sparing sessions, your weapons will be confiscated, the only places you are allowed to be are your dorm, the library and other non-study related facilities. Is that understood?" Stated Goodwitch.

"Yes Ma'am." Said Yang, with a mocking tone.

Slamming the door as she left, Ozpin sighed, Yang was a rather troublesome student, the very definition of a loose cannon. But this was something different, she and the Team (Juniper) were rather friendly with each other, so what caused her to go crazy on the Arc?

Well the Arc was safe for three weeks of protection, hopefully he might be able to solve whatever quarrel she had with him.

* * *

Walking back to Jaune, he still hadn't awakened yet.

"Hey Jaune."Said Ruby

"Hey Ruby." Replied Jaune.

"Wha…Jaune you're awake." Exclaimed Ruby in surprise.

"Yeah….So how badly did I do against Yang?"

Flicking his head, Jaune exclaimed in pain.

"What was that for?"

"What were you thinking of going against Yang like that, you know what she is capable of, she nearly…..I nearly lost you…" Ruby blurted out, almost bursting out in tears.

"Hey...Hey." Said Jaune, as he reached out to hug Ruby, comforting her.

"I'm alright see."

"You have a cast on your arm, bandages wrapped on your head and there're still some bruises on your face."

"Well aside from that, I'm still perfectly alright, see." Letting go of Ruby, he let her see his still injured condition

"Then why did you….?"

"It's because I love you." Stated Jaune

"Wha….?" Asked Ruby Confused.

"Ruby whenever I'm with you, you make me feel like the happiest man alive, when I'm without you, I'm something weak. And if I want to earn your love, I'll never run from a fight again." Said Jaune proudly, it was almost like a fairy tale, the knight finally confesses his undying love for his princess

Ruby froze

 _Jaune loves me_

 _And he fought Yang for me._

 _Should I tell him?_

 _Yes_

"Jaune Arc, you are an idiot"

Jaune braced himself for whatever berating was to come.

"And I love you."

"Wha…?" This time, it was Jaune's turn to be confused.

"You make me so fuzzy, happy and warm, and when you got hurt, or when I'm not with you, I can't stop thinking about you." Said Ruby

Staring into each other's eyes, they held each other in a warm embrace.

* * *

"Hey Sis."

"Hey Rubes"

"So how did it go?"

"I have a three week suspension." Exclaimed Yang in rage

"That's too bad." Said Ruby with a warm smile.

 _A Three week suspension, that would give me more time to spend with Jaune. :)_

"Yeah I guess it is." replied Yang

 _What are you and Jaune hiding? Time to investigate again!_

Both sisters went to bed none the wiser of each others plan.

* * *

 **A/N: If you were expecting them to kiss, then you'll have to wait for a while (Yes I know that I'm just teasing you). As always leave a Fav or a Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fellow followers, another chapter of Threats of Castration here. Now I've seen some comments on saying that Yang was let off easy, don't worry in the next chapter I've got something special planned for her.**

 **Also I'm a bit surprised that a lot of you are focused on the fact that Yang was punished, instead of the FACT that Jaune and Ruby confessed their love for each other.**

 **Furthermore, tensions will be a bit high between Ruby and Yang, it will not escalate to fighting, but there might be some cracks between the two sisters, it would be affecting the team.**

 **So this chapter I'm going back to my roots and make this an interrogation chapter featuring Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc, placed two weeks after that ass kicking.**

* * *

Weiss Schnee had three priorities her partner, her team, and her studies.

Currently all three of her priorities were in jeopardy.

Her partner was being suspicious, she and her sister where in some form of cold war, and it was affecting her team, with her team out of sync, it was affecting their coordination, therefore their grades, last week their entire team nearly lost against team CRDL, Granted that Yang was still suspended, however team CRDL was the worst team out of all of them, and the last two times they had mopped the floor with them.

So what was wrong, well to start their team leader was distracted, she would find her staring into nothing, she was distracted during her matches, her homework was getting sloppy.

There was one suspect.

Jaune Arc

How dare he?

Doing a little investigation of her own, she had reasons to suspect that not only had Jaune seduced her partner, he also conducted something…indecent with her.

This fired off alarms in her mind, performing indecent acts in Beacon, might lead to 'accidents', with that you could be expelled. The last thing she needed was for Ruby to be kicked out of Beacon at the age of 15 and… she dared not think of the word.

There was also something that piqued her interest, Jaune had finally stopped flirting with her, maybe he had finally give up, or maybe he was trying to get to her through Ruby, which would lead to more than a broken arm this time if that was the truth.

Taking a page out of Yang's book, it was time to do a little interrogation.

Some rope would be good for tying down the suspect, dust would be necessary to wake him up and the venue, why the janitor's closet of course.

It was time to hunt the truth.

* * *

Feeling something cold on his left cheek and something hot on his right cheek, Jaune woke up with a jolt, the two pieces of ice and fire dust had been taped to his face created a strange sensation, which woke him up almost immediately to face an angry Weiss.

"Good morning…Arc" Spat out Weiss with hate.

"Um...Weiss, why am I tied up, and are we in a janitor closet, also what time is it?"

There it was again, Jaune had called her by her proper name, not any one of the ridiculous nicknames that he had made for her, he actually called her Weiss, and it was a strange feeling.

"Well…Arc, tonight I've decided to do a little investigation with you."

Gulp, this wasn't going to be good, tied up in a dark room, with only one light source, and a cold hard and angry Weiss in front of him who was ready to break him apart if he spoke something out of line.

"Um…Okay."

"So Arc, five days after you were released from the infirmary, what were you doing in the library?" asked Weiss, looking at him with a cold glare.

"Homework…"Answered Jaune nervously

"Then why was Ruby with you?"

* * *

 _After being let out of the infirmary five days ago, Jaune had a lot of catching up to do, home work was stacking up on his desk, so it was time to hit the books. So there he was, instead of checking out the next Xray and Vav comic, he was working on his history._

 _As Ruby entered the library, her immediate thought was to look for Jaune, finding him with his head concentrated on an essay, it was time to give him a surprise._

 _"_ _Guess who?" asked Ruby, as she covered his eyes._

 _"_ _Pyrrha?" Asked Jaune with a mischievous grin, knowing that it was Ruby "Now that we're together, we can finally admit our love for each other."_

 _This sent Ruby's mind crashing, however she could hear Jaune laughing like a maniac._

 _Flicking his head, Jaune exclaimed in pain._

 _"_ _That wasn't funny" Pouted Ruby_

 _"_ _Sorry." Apologized Jaune_

 _"_ _So what are you up to?"_

 _"_ _History, Aura manipulation, strategies and tactics, and just about everything that I've missed for the past couple of days." Groaned Jaune._

 _"_ _Well, I did take some notes from class, so here ya go." Said Ruby, pulling out a Red note book with black stripes._

 _"_ _Thanks." Replied Jaune._

 _Flipping through her notebook, there was nothing out of ordinary, until Jaune reached a more recent entry, on the page there hearts on everywhere on the page, within the hearts were the unmistakable words saying:_

 _ **Jaune + Ruby**_

 ** _Forever_**

 _A childish drawing of her and Jaune holding hands, with the words:_

 ** _Me and my sweetie._**

 _Smiling at the drawings, Jaune got up and hugged Ruby._

 _"_ _Gah…Jaune, we're in the library, someone might see us." Said Ruby, as she struggled to get out of his grip._

 _"_ _I didn't know that you wanted to call me sweetie."_

 _"_ _How do you know…" asked Ruby, placing her eyes at her notebook, she realized what she had done, and began blushing madly._

 _Realizing that her notes were filled with doodles, he gave Ruby back her notebook "Ruby, I think I should just use the books from the library."_

 _"_ _Wait." Said Ruby, stopping him in his tracks._

 _"_ _I could help you…"_

 _"_ _Like a…study date?" asked Jaune_

 _"_ _Maybe…yeah." Replied ruby._

 _"_ _Then let's start….Sweetie."_

 _Ruby could only laugh and blush, laugh at Jaune's attempt of being suave, and blush at him calling her with a nickname._

* * *

"Well…She just came along and lended some of her notes to me, that's all."

"Ruby doesn't take notes, she just draws." Weiss pointed out, having noticed that Ruby was doodling during class.

"Yeah…since she didn't have any notes, she felt sorry and decided to help me."

"With homework?" asked Weiss,with an eyebrow raised, sensing something wrong.

"Look, Ruby might not be better than you at academics, but she did manage to help."

Weiss stopped and thought for a moment, so far the story checked out, Jaune wanted to catch up on school work, Ruby wanted to help, Ruby wasn't able to help, Ruby decided to help some more. So far the story was plausible, Jaune hadn't done anything to seduce her and distract her, Ruby was just being a helping hand.

But there were still something wrong with Ruby.

"So…Jaune would you care to tell me what you two were doing on the weekend of that week?" asked Weiss.

"Um…We went to the Beacon park."

"Why?" asked Weiss, with a suspicious glare

"Isn't visiting the park good for your health?" Asked Jaune, with a quizzical look.

* * *

 _Released from the infirmary with a good bill of health didn't automatically mean that you were 100% alright. So on the doctor's orders, Jaune decided to go to a park, after all who doesn't like taking a good Sunday off and walking in a park to enjoy that warm breeze and the beautiful flowers._

 _It was peaceful and a different change from the fighting and the studying. The colorful assortment of Roses, tulips and daisies were a splendid sight to behold._

 _However there was a sad sight, a row of red roses were crushed, most likely done by a group of delinquents with no heart. Walking over Jaune felt sad, this shouldn't be happening, it was like finding a group of soldiers sent on a suicide mission dead, with a bunch of puppies dead next with them._

 _Picking up a bunch of the trampled rose, he carried them over to the nearby greenhouse. Laying them down, almost all of them had their stems broken, their petals had mostly been crushed, with few crumbled ones still remaining._

 _Reaching out into his soul, he pulled out his aura, a glowing light surrounded his body, fueling it into the roses, the roses themselves glowed, their petals grew back, and the stems grew back into a longer length._

 _Satisfied with his work, Jaune smiled._

 _"_ _I didn't know that you had a green thumb." Said the unmistakable voice of Ruby behind him, however still surprising him._

 _"_ _Gah…Ruby were you watching me?" Asked Jaune surprised._

 _"_ _Yes…" Replied Ruby, as if she was a deer caught in the spotlight._

 _Jaune just smiled back at her adorable face._

 _"_ _So what did you just do?" asked Ruby with genuine interest._

 _"_ _Well…It's a little trick I taught myself, if you use your aura on plants like these you can control the color, size of the petals and even the stem length." explained Jaune._

 _"_ _So you figured out a way to bring back these roses." Picking one up to examine them, the roses were still bright red, fresh, and the aroma coming from them was simply pleasant._

 _"_ _Yep."_

 _"_ _So…could you teach me how to do that?" asked Ruby_

 _"_ _I don't see why not." Replied Jaune, shrugging._ " _Come on let's go get some more roses."_

 _The garden still had many roses left, so our couple spent the first half of their afternoon in each other's company picking up fallen rose back to the greenhouse. Moving back and forth was an extremely tiring process, but it was still fun just to run around, knowing that the rewards that they would reap would simply be amazing._

 _"_ _I think we're ready to begin." Said Jaune, looking at the large stack of roses that they had collected._

 _"_ _So what's next?"_

 _"_ _Give me your hand."_

 _Holding her hand, Jaune placed it down on a stack of a dozen roses, transferring his aura into Ruby's, causing her aura to also move into the roses as well, their two bodies glowed brightly, as the roses turned a bright shade of white._

 _Grabbing one of them, Ruby examined it thoroughly, the rose was as white as snow. Different and more vibrant than what it originally was._

 _Taking another dozen roses, the couple spent the rest of the afternoon reviving roses, producing a variety of colors ranging from yellow to light-ish red._

 _"_ _Jaune…I've heard that each color of rose represents something." Asked Ruby, tugging on his shirt._

 _"_ _Oh…You've heard of that before."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but I didn't pay attention when Yang explained it."_

 _"_ _Well…Rose colors are like a language, the rose colors have different meanings, for example: white roses represent Purity and Innocence, Yellow roses represent joy and friendship, Pink roses represent appreciation or grace, and red roses represent…" Explained Jaune, however pausing at the last bit._

 _"_ _Red roses represent what?" Asked Ruby, still curious._

 _Jaune gestured her to come closer, bringing his head close to her ear he whispered "I love you" placing a red rose in her hair._

 _Realizing what he just said, Ruby decided to straight up hug him and not let go._

* * *

"You two were reviving roses." Stated Weiss, with her arms crossed as if she was a cop.

"Yep."

This did seem likely, her sources did see the duo doing picking up flowers on the weekend and spending their time in the greenhouse, Weiss didn't detect a lie in his story, so it checked out. Her initial thoughts were that Jaune had decided to pick up flowers, seduced Ruby into the greenhouse and….Weiss dared not to think of the possibilities.

However it brought her back to her last question. Had Jaune…..

Weiss slammed the desk in front of them, causing a chill down Jaune's spine.

"Well…Arc do you know what happens to Ruby if she becomes PREGNANT!" Screamed Weiss

"WHAT? What are you talking about?" exclaimed Jaune confused

"Then tell me Arc, what you two were doing three days after the park." Asked Weiss with an angry glare, ready to tear apart Jaune if she detected a hint of a lie.

* * *

 _"_ _Wow...I didn't expect you to be good at this."_

 _"_ _My dad did give me a few lessons." Said Jaune as he grunted._

 _"_ _You're a little rough though."_

 _"_ _Sorry, it's my first time doing it with someone as experienced as you are."_

 _Ruby blushed at the compliment, she was still not used to hearing such things especially during these situations._

 _"_ _Well…you could try to be harder."_

 _"_ _What like this?" asked Jaune, as he moved._

 _"_ _Oof…" Moan Ruby, in discomfort, obviously not expecting that._

 _"_ _Oh… Sorry." Apologized_

 _"_ _No…It's okay, I just didn't expect you to go that hard." Reassured Ruby._

 _"_ _Well…I'll go gentle on you."_

 _"_ _You could try." Said Ruby, obviously tempting him_

 _Going for it, Jaune didn't expect Ruby to wrestle control from him, ending up with Ruby on top of him, in a compromising situation._

 _Jaune grunted obviously at his limit "Ruby…I think I'm at my limit"_

 _"_ _Oh…Well I should get off you." As Ruby shifted her body off of his._

 _Taking off her boxing gloves, both of them were out of breath, exhausted from the boxing match the two they just had took, she stared at her tired and beaten boyfriend, it wasn't every day that you get to see Jaune half-naked, and she was enjoying the view._

 _"_ _So…I guess it's safe to say you won." Groaned Jaune, tired and beaten._

 _"_ _Well…You did manage to land some punches on me." Encouraged Ruby_

 _"_ _Yeah…Ow" Exclaimed Jaune in pain_

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Asked Ruby_

 _"_ _I think I hurt my arm again." Replied Jaune, clutching onto the arm which had been broken during an unfortunate 'accident' by Yang._

 _"_ _Let me have a look." Inspecting the arm, she realized that "Wait…Isn't this the same arm which Yang broke?"_

 _"_ _Maybe?"_

 _Ruby just sighed, it had been more than a week since Yang sent Jaune to the infirmary, and she was still slightly mad at her. Maybe she should just forgive her, but sometimes she felt that she couldn't_

 _Feeling that Jaune was grabbing onto her shoulder, she turned to face him. "Let it go."_

 _Both of them paused for a moment, and only stared at each other's eyes._

 _Ruby then broke the silence "Come on let's get you a checkup."_

 _"_ _Okay." Grunted Jaune, still in pain._

* * *

"Wait boxing?" Weiss asked confused, after Jaune explained his story in full detail.

"YES…The sport where you wear big gloves and fight." Exclaimed Jaune in annoyance, it was one o'clock in the morning and he really wanted to go to sleep

"So…You…didn't" Weiss was lost for words

"Weiss, can I go back to my dorm? Please." Begged Jaune

Looking at the time herself Weiss realized that it was late as well, maybe it was time to call it a night. After all the interrogation yielded positive results, Jaune hadn't seduced Ruby, or taken her to partake in anything too adult themed, so her partner was safe.

There was still the matter of her team, but there wasn't anything that they couldn't fix with a few team bonding and trust exercises.

As for Jaune, maybe she should actually be glad that he had stopped his advances toward her, maybe he had finally moved on.

Weiss just sighed. "We're done for the night, go show yourself out."

As Jaune left, Weiss still had the nagging suspicion that he was still hold something away from her, but for now she was going to let it slide, she needed her beauty sleep.

* * *

Sitting onto of the dormitory building, just to stare at the rising sun, Jaune was still tired from last night, however he still woke up early, just to meet the rendezvous, after all his father did say "Don't make a girl a promise, unless you can't keep it."

"So Weiss dragged you out late at night for an interrogation?" asked Ruby concerned.

"Yep"

"You didn't tell her about us did you?"

"Relax…Or else she would've already taken my head." Said Jaune, reassuring his partner.

"Well as long as she didn't hurt you." Said Ruby, relaxed that her beloved was safe.

Suddenly Jaune remembered something important.

 _So…When do you think we'll be able to go out again?" asked Ruby while resting her head on Jaune's shoulder like the hundreds of time that she had done before._

 _"_ _Well…If you want maybe we could go to the carnival at Vale beach on the weekend?"_

 _"_ _Wait…A carnival?" Asked Ruby as her eyes lit up._

 _"_ _Um…Yeah"_

 _"_ _With rides and games and prizes?"_

 _"_ _Yep."_

 _"_ _Well, I'm only going if you're the one paying." Was Ruby's answer._

 _"_ _Yes ma'am." Said Jaune giving a small salute._

"Ruby did you remember what I said to you before my match with Yang?" asked Jaune with a grin

"Not in the slightest."

"I told you that I would bring you to the carnival."

"Oh yeah." Realized Ruby, now remembering.

"So are you available this weekend?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what was the answer.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was extremely fun to write, the boxing scene was inspired by a chapter from The Phantom Scribe's Jaune Arc: The Force Unleashed, please do check it out if you do like Star Wars**

 **As always please leave a Fav or a review. Next chapter, a carnival date and something involving Yang.**


	5. Chapter 5

**7000 VIEWS! Thanks to every one of you that have dropped by to read Threats of Castration, it has reached 7000 views, and I can't thank you people enough. I never imagined that I could reach this milestone, but thanks to all of you amazing people you've made this happen.**

 **Hello again Texa52 back with the next installment of Threats of Castration, as promised another date featuring Ruby and Jaune, and something with Yang, read on to find out.**

 **Also, I'm sorry to say that there won't be a Blake interrogation chapter, since she is one of the calmest people that I can think of. As much as I want to write that chapter, it just wouldn't feel right.**

 **P.S. I'm going to Singapore on a school trip, so I might be unable to post next week.**

* * *

 ** _To Ms. Yang Xiao Long,_**

 ** _Regarding your violent actions during a sparring match with Student Jaune Arc, You are requested to meet Professor Ozpin in his office for a routine psychiatric check-up at eight O'clock sharp. Furthermore, due to your suspension, you are required to assist the academy in these several areas:_**

 ** _-Repainting the Beacon garden fence_**

 ** _-Mowing the grass in said Garden_**

 ** _-Acquiring Dr. Oobleck's shipment_**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Glynda Goodwitch_**

There are happy days, sad days and days where you just want to blow up the world. Today was one of those days that Yang Xiao Long wanted to burn the universe.

Not only had she been suspended for up to two weeks, she now received a bucket list on what the teachers wanted, furthermore she was required by professor Ozpin to attend a psychiatric check-up. The last thing she needed was a shrink to psychoanalyze her, she wasn't crazy…She just lost control…Nobody touches her hair.

Investigating her sister had been hard, she had originally planned on following her, but that was very unlikely with being suspended and all that, having a glaring contest between the two of them wasn't giving her opportunities to investigate as well. Ruby was spending more time away from her, than she ever had.

There was also another thorn on her side, and the smoke on her vision had lifted, it all made sense now, all that time Jaune had actually seduced Ruby, taken her out on a date or maybe even dates, and was most likely the one responsible for dyeing her hair and knocking her out. It made her blood boil thinking about it.

Sighing, she might as well finish whatever bidding the teachers had for her and go to whatever psychiatric check-up Ozpin had for her. After all what's the worst that he could do?

* * *

The carnival had everything they could ask for rides, food, games and did I mention rides? Decorations where everywhere, yellow, red and green lights flashed on and off atop of stalls, banners were raised everywhere with kooky cartoons characters and words in strange italics on them. Attractions ranging from a carousel to a Ferris wheel were brightly lit with signs and slow music blaring on to attract riders.

Leaving Beacon as the sun began to set, the duo took an airship ride and set off to this majestic wonderland. Enjoying each other's company as they cruised down the streets of Vale, while holding hands and enjoying the sights.

Arriving at the carnival both of them were amazed at the sights, a brightly lit dock near the seaside wasn't something that you would see every day.

"So what's first?" Asked Jaune.

Eyeing a large Beowulf plushie hanging in a duck shooting game prize, her eyes lit up, dragging Jaune over to the stall and she pointed at the prize.

"You want that Beowulf don't you?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah." Nodded Ruby.

The game was relatively simple, pay Lien to play, use an air rifle, and shoot the Beowulf targets to win, collect your prize if you get three targets in a row, miss and you get nothing.

Paying to play, Jaune picked up an air rifle and began shooting at the targets, missing all of his shots, with one ricocheting off into a lamp post, off the ground and onto him, hitting him right in the back of the head. Grumbling at his misfortune" Oh come on."

Ruby could only giggle.

Paying again, Jaune picked up the rifle determined to win that prize, and missed all of his shots once again, repeating this process over and over for about five minutes, until Ruby decided to step in, picking up the rifle like a professional, she aimed at the targets, pulled the trigger as she slowed down her breathing and hitting them in the bull's eye without missing a single shot.

Jaune's jaw dropped and hit the ground. "How did you…"

"Years of practice." Replied Ruby casually. "Also I use a High Caliber Sniper-rifle." Taking her prize, she turned to face Jaune "Thanks for the plushie." Encouraged Ruby

"You're welcome." Smiled Jaune, while scratching the back of his head, a little embarrassed.

* * *

Finishing the teacher's requests was an annoying mission. Firstly, to avoid getting her hair getting dirty, Yang tried painting the fences as carefully as possible, which took her almost an entire morning. Moving as slowly as possible didn't help exactly, but it was the only way to keep her hair safe, the last thing that she wanted was for her hair to be in another color of dye.

Her second objective, trimming the grass was an equally if not more annoying task, mowing the grass as quick as possible, to avoid any insects from crawling into her hair or clothes. However, there was one problem that occurred, dog poop, man's greatest enemy, avoiding the stink bombs was no easy task, in the end the grass was about 50% cut, she didn't want to pick them up, or cut anywhere near the landmines, so Yang left it like that, she just wanted this day to be over, and she did mow the grass.

Taking a trip to the docks, she waited for the ship carrying of Dr. Oobleck's shipment of whatever, the smell of fish was simply disgusting, but the last thing she wanted was to get on the wrong side of a teacher, so she had to wait. The annoying thing was that whatever shipment that was supposed to arrive, was late for an entire hour, so sitting at the docks that reeked of fish wasn't exactly a good smell for her clothes. When the shipment finally arrived it was a box…of Sardines.

 _Why would the history teacher need a box of stinking fish?_

If she still had Ember celiac, she would've blown up the docks just to blow off some steam again.

Carrying a box filled with cans containing one of the stinkiest types of fish known to man wasn't an enjoyable experience, but it sure beat working at the school cafeteria.

Finishing all of her objectives, Yang crumpled down on a bench, checking the time, it was 7: 58, and she was going to be late.

Sprinting and vaulting over every obstacle like a parkour master, she raced over to Beacon tower. Taking the lift up, she was greeted by an extremely cross professor, with her arms crossed and checking her watch.

"You're late Ms. Xiao Long" Stated Glynda Goodwitch, staring at her sternly.

Ignoring the professor, she went over to meet her shrink, only to be stopped by Goodwitch with her riding crop.

"Please show some respect"

Moving over to meet the headmaster, he never looked up and kept on sipping his coffee. Waving for Goodwitch to leave, and for Yang to sit. He turned to face his student, sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and placed on his desk, sighing, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tugging on his shirt, Ruby got Jaune's attention

"So what's next?" asked Jaune.

"I want to ride a pony." Pleaded Ruby with a puppy like face.

A pony was a hard animal to find at this time and place, eyeing a brightly lit carousel, the platform had an assortment animals ranging from lions to zebras, an idea popped into Jaune's head, taking her hand and bringing her over to the ride.

Finding the miniature horse, that was decorated with a golden crown, and highly detailed horse armor with a myriad of colors.

"So does this count as a pony?" asked Jaune, grinning, however still slightly nervous for her reaction.

Smiling back at him "It counts." Climbing on the animal, she held on tight to the pole and gestured for Jaune to get on the horse next to her.

Next to the pony was a horse in shining armor, with highly detailed curves and decorated with a beautiful finish, fit for a knight.

Climbing on, the two of them spun round and round, up and down on the carousel, the music filled their ears, with the yellow blinking lights blinding them. Looking at his date she was laughing wildly, with her mouth wide open, making him smile as well. It brought him flashbacks of when his father told him how he won his mother over by taking her to the carnival, now the cycle was complete.

Reaching for her hand, the two held onto each other as their animals moved, never letting go, even when their ride ended, their two hands where still holding each other's.

* * *

Sitting down to face Yang, Ozpin remained emotionless, until Yang decided to break the silence.

"So what's up doc?" asked Yang, toying around with her hair.

"Miss Xiao Long how are you?"

"Just fine sir, doing some grunt work was simply great, mowing your lawn, repainting your fence, carrying a box of Sardines, was good fun." Answered Yang sarcastically, enraged that she was turned into some sort of maid.

"Ms. Xiao Long, please do be calm, and for your information it was Professor Goodwitch who decided to add additional work for you, not me." Stated Ozpin, without raising an eyebrow at the accusation.

Yang remained silent

"Ms. Xiao Long I know that this isn't the first time that you have used excessive force against your peers, however why Mr. Arc?" Questioned Ozpin

"I…Well….Ya see."

"I'm still curious to know why the sparing list would pit you two against each other." Ozpin asked on

"Gee, I wonder why?" Asked Yang uneasy, in reality, she was the one who managed to get herself to fight the Arc, by rearranging the list when Goodwitch wasn't watching Ozpin was getting close to another naughty secret.

"Mr. Arc hasn't done anything to you has he? It would seem unlikely that he would."

"Well, then **_sir_** could you explain to me why he would seduce my baby sister, take her on a date, knock me out, and dye my hair? Yang blurted out in rage, mad at the events from the past.

Ozpin finally had a reaction in the form of raising an eyebrow, this was an interesting development. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, the picture that Yang was painting wasn't making a lot of sense, either Jaune was actually a pedophile/womanizer or Yang was actually wrong. He prayed that it was the latter.

"What evidence do you have?"

"Well…I" Yang paused, so far there hadn't been any solid evidence for her to prove that Jaune had actually done anything to her, but everything pointed in the direction that he had.

"Sir…everything I've seen points in that direction." Retorted Yang.

"Yang…I'm about to tell you something that would change your perspective on Jaune."

The atmosphere changed into a much more serious tone, and Yang became silent and listened to whatever Ozpin had to say.

* * *

A Ferris wheel was an impressive invention, a giant circular halo with multiple metal cages surrounding it, and blinking lights surrounding almost every inch of it going in different colors almost every second.

Of course every Ferris wheel ride wouldn't be perfect without cotton candy, the delicious treat that disappeared once it touched the tip of your tongue. It was a treat that made the mouths of our couple water at the sight and smell of it.

Enjoying their delicious treat as they went up their car in the wheel, our couple shared each other's candy despite being the same. With Ruby's head on Jaune's shoulder as the two of them stared out into the night sky.

But there was still something wrong.

 _I have to tell her._

 _But I don't think I should_

 _Jaune Arc you may be a spineless cheater, but you will never lie to those that you care about._

 _Sigh…I guess I should._

"Um…Ruby." Called Jaune, getting her attention.

Turning to face him, his face was slightly less cheerful when they had begun their date, it had now become more nervous, with a slight shade of embarrassment, as if Jaune was ashamed of something.

"What?" Asked Ruby, a bit unsure where this conversation was going.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." There was no going back now, it was time to drop the bomb.

Best case scenario was that Ruby would accept for who he was, worst case scenario was that Ruby would hate him, tell the staff and he would be kicked out of Beacon.

"You've seen me fight and shoot and I'm not good at it, it's because" Pausing, it was the moment of truth "I never got accepted into Beacon, I got my hands on some fake transcripts and cheated my way in." Letting out his darkest and deepest secret, whatever the reaction was, it was one that he could live with.

There was no outburst of rage or gasp of surprise, Ruby however looked slightly confused.

"You managed to sneak your way into Beacon?" Asked Ruby surprised

"Yes" Replied Jaune, ashamed

"So?"

"You don't care?" Now it was Jaune's turn to be surprised.

"Jaune, you're not only my best friend here at Beacon, you're my boyfriend as well, and I'll be stupid to get rid of you. I don't care."

Jaune was stunned, it wasn't what he exactly imagined Ruby's reaction to be, but it made him happy knowing that she accepted for what he was. A smile finally came back to him.

"Ruby…I…Thank you for accepting me."

Ruby smiled at the thanks.

A sudden gust of wind blew by, causing Ruby to shiver, looking for the closest source of warmth, she went over and hugged Jaune.

The romantic tension was in the air, realizing that Ruby was actually hugging him, he looked at her, at the same time Ruby did the same, and their eyes met. The two stared at each other for what could feel like an eternity. Knowing what was going to happen next, both of them closed their eyes.

Their lips met in synchronized harmony and intimacy, the cold couldn't even touch our couple lip locked high above in the sky, the kiss wasn't a wet and slobbery one, and it was a long and romantic one, a perfect first kiss.

Breaking off their kiss, their foreheads touched, and our couple held hands and sat there, staring at each other.

* * *

Leaving Beacon tower, Yang was finally at peace, she had finally came to respect the Arc, all thanks to Ozpin, some psychoanalysis.

There was still on thing to do.

Spotting the couple walking back to Beacon, she snuck up behind them.

"Hey there"

"Gah…Yang!" Exclaimed Ruby in surprise

"Yang don't hurt me I'm a pacifist" Exclaimed Jaune in fear.

"You're a thing that babies suck on?" asked Ruby confused.

"No Rubes, that's a pedophile." Corrected Yang.

"Yang I think Ruby meant a pacifier." Jaune corrected her.

"Oh…Yeah I was thinking of something else."

"Real classy of you sis." Said Ruby as she rolled her eyes.

"Look Ruby, I know that you're still mad at me, but please listen to me." Begged Ruby, looking at her sister, she was tired and exhausted, sighing, she might as well listen to what she had to say.

"Alright"

"Okay…" Eyeing Jaune trying to flee "Arc, don't you do anywhere, I need you here as well." And Jaune begrudgingly crawled back to the sisters.

"Look, all I want to say is, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken you in for that interrogation, you're a good guy, I see why Ruby likes you."

"Wait…Yang we're not together-together." Said Ruby, still a little uneasy around her older sister.

"Don't lie to me you two, anyway I've come to respect and understand your choices." Explained Yang.

"Yang, I've also got something to say, I'm sorry for dyeing your hair and knocking you out"

"Wait that was you?" Asked Yang confused.

"Who else?"

"I thought that it was…"

"Jaune? Puh-lease he would never hurt a fly, let alone touch your hair."

"Well…Arc, I guess I'm sorry as well." Apologized Yang once again.

"Nah, it's okay, it didn't hurt that much." Giving one of his classic Arc smiles.

"So what changed your mind about us? And how did you even figure out that we were a couple?"

"I had a talk with Ozpin." Answered Yang cryptically.

* * *

 _"_ _You see, Mr. Arc didn't enter Beacon through traditional methods."_

 _Yang remained silent, normally she would've already entered a rude joke, but now wasn't the time._

 _"_ _His transcripts are fake."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _However, Jaune comes from a family known for their incredible bravery, honesty and amazing Aura reserves. So your sister is in capable hands."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about? Capable hands? Has he touched my sister."_

 _Smiling at Yang's wild guesses_

 _"_ _Yang, your younger sister is in love."_

 _"_ _Wha….?"_

 _Showing footage of the two in multiple romantic activities, Yang's eyes widened at the sight of her sister doing something this mature._

 _"_ _I…."_

 _"_ _They have been together for a while Ms. Xiao Long, and as you can see both of them are romantically attached to each other, so why not give them your blessing."_

 _At that moment Yang finally saw the error of her ways, she knew what she had to do._

* * *

"But there's still one thing I don't get, Jaune, you've said that an Arc never goes back on his word, that night when I first interrogated you, you said that you never seduced Ruby or took her on any dates."

"Well, I never seduced Ruby, and that outing wasn't our first official date, so you see I didn't lie."

"That's a stupid loophole." Grumbled Yang.

Suddenly Ruby rushed forward and hugged Yang.

"Good to have you back sis."

"You too Rubes."

"Well it's late I think we should go back." Said Jaune, breaking the hug

"Not so fast Arc, I need to have a word with you."

"Um…Okay."

As Ruby left.

"Arc you may have my blessing, but if you make Ruby cry, I'll castrate you, if you hurt Ruby, I'll castrate you, if you make her unhappy, I'll cut you up into tiny pieces and burn those tiny pieces up. Are we clear?" Asked Yang, with a sweet and sadistic voice.

"Yes Ma'am." Man scary Yang was the worst kind of Yang.

"Good."

Jaune sighed, it was a long night, but now everything was at peace.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to the last chapter of Threats of Castration….Just kidding, still two more to go.**

 **As always leave a Fav or a Review,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey internet, did you know what I got in Singapore, well let me tell you: EUCALYPTUS. During a trip to a flower dome, our guide gave me some EUCALYPTUS leaves, they smell good when crushed, so I'm ready to smoke some of dat erb. JUST BLAZE**

 **Also I got two hanah, a special type of tattoo from Singapore, a RWBY one and a dragon, pretty awesome**

 **Hello again, Texa52 back to entertain you with this chapter of Threats of Castration, please enjoy and HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA.**

 **P.S. Not to sound greedy, but can we reach maybe 100 Favs, pretty please.**

* * *

 ** _Hey Dad,_**

 ** _How ya been, I'm good here at Beacon, it's been fun here, I'm still team leader. Yang's been good, she hasn't gotten into much trouble. As for me, I'm still fighting and kicking._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Ruby and_** _Yang_

A giant, tall and muscular man, with tattoos on his arms, with a crooked mustache held onto the letter and smiled, it was always good to hear from one of his daughters.

But there was something wrong with the scent coming from letter, sniffing it, he smelled the scent of his two daughters, but also the smell of a male. From Ruby's previous letters there was no mention of a male teammate on her team, maybe it was a friend that was passing by, but the scent was mixed in with Ruby's.

There was one way to find out, digging in his soul, he activated his Aura, using it he touched the letter and he saw.

 _Ruby was sitting at her desk writing_

 _A male was next to her, a blond with blue eyes._

 _He was hugging her daughter, hampering her progress._

 _Their lips met._

Reeling away from his vision in shock, just who was that boy?

How could Yang let this happen?

Did he just watch his daughter make out with somebody else? Well that was a whole new level of creepiness

Millions upon millions of questions entered his mind, well as he taught Yang, when you want answers, sometimes you just need to shake people to get them to tell you what you want to hear.

Hopefully Ozpin hadn't restricted him from entering Beacon, since his last stunt several years ago, involving an ice cream truck, cake and fireworks, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

It had been two week since that night Yang accepted their relationship, the two sisters where finally smiling at each other, confusing almost everyone for a while. But they were glad that the two of them had finally ended their family feud.

Our lovable couple was also enjoying the space they were given to enjoy each other's company. With Yang's blessing, if they weren't having a study date, they were probably making out somewhere in the library. Much to Yang's enjoyment after discovering the two lip locked in a warm embrace, with her sister pushed up a shelf of books and Jaune on top, she snapped several pictures and ran off running, scheming and conniving, or scheniving on how to use her leverage.

But our couple still had yet to reveal their relationship to their teammates, sure Yang and Pyrrha knew and kept this away from the rest of their teams, after all it was ultimately up to them whether or not if they wanted to reveal this secret. Most of them where aware that something was up between them, but they were still oblivious.

Still it wasn't like that they could casually reveal their relationship "Hey how's everyone doing today, I think they're selling cupcakes outside, also me and Jaune are dating."

But it also felt wrong to call everyone into the same room and reveal it like that. "So…We've all called you here today to happily announce that I'm dating Jaune."

Okay maybe the latter did sound better, but still it did feel like too much trouble.

Of course Yang, noticing her little sister fidgeting over this, had a plan of her own.

* * *

"Jaune stahp please" moaned Ruby in pleasure.

Getting off of her neck, he looked at the damage he had done to her neck, another hickey.

"Hehe…Looks like I went too far." Apologized Jaune, rubbing on the red love bite as a form of affection and as a way to help ease the bruise.

The couple was currently sitting in an extremely secluded location, which in reality was the janitor closet which Jaune had been interrogated in before. It had become a sort of safe house for the two of them to do their business away from people, often between lessons or whenever they had the opportunity.

Their make out sessions began when Ruby kissed Jaune the morning after their carnival date, as way of saying of good morning. Initially shocking the Arc, however he snapped out of it and returned the favor by going straight for her lips, albeit the kiss was shorter than their first one, it was still delicious. And for the past two weeks this became one of their past times, as they went on, they experimented with neck kissing, ear kissing and hickeys.

"Jaune I think Weiss is suspicious and Blake is giving me looks. They're going to be on to us."

"Sorry" Jaune apologized again, kissing on the hickey.

"Just be more careful." Rubbing on the new mark, created moments earlier. Getting up "Come on the others are waiting for us, and I'm hungry." Pouted Ruby.

Taking her hand, and using the most British accent that he could muster "Shall we M'lady."

Giggling at his attempt to make her laugh "Come on."

* * *

When they arrived at the cafeteria, they weren't exactly punctual, and earned a mouthful from Weiss, who happened to be waiting for them to show up them the usual lecture on what a good leader meant, and Blah, Blah, Blah.

Sitting at their table, with Ruby next in between of Yang and Weiss and Jaune in between of Nora and Pyrrha, they already had their breakfast readied by Yang and Pyrrha, who expected them to be late. The pancakes smelled good and the two digged in, ignoring the conversations from the rest of their teams.

It was business as usual for their teams, Nora was talking about some dream that she may or may not had, Ren was there to correct her, Blake was reading a book, Weiss was disinterested in everything and was trimming her nails, Pyrrha was enjoying a glass of juice, and Yang was ginning like a Cheshire cat.

"So Ruby and Jaune are now dating, any thoughts on that?" Yang suddenly hollered.

Ruby and Jaune spit out their pancakes.

Nora became quiet.

Ren raised an eyebrow and remained emotionless.

Pyrrha's eyes widened and stared at the couple.

Blake but her book down and looked at Yang.

Weiss put down her nail trimmer, and tried to speak, but no words came out of her.

Their table was filled with a good thirty seconds of silence, until Blake spoke up "Is this true?"

"Well…You see…Us…its" Jaune and Ruby fidgeted.

Noticing his inability to speak and nervousness, Weiss realized that Yang spoke the truth and got up, with a look that could kill, and tackled the Arc down onto the ground, with a fork pointed at his throat.

"Wasn't expecting that" Piped up Yang.

"TALK. DID YOU SEDUCE RUBY? WHAT INDECENT ACTS HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" interrogated Weiss, earning a few amused looks from several onlookers.

"Why do people think that I would seduce Ruby?" whined Jaune.

"Huh?" asked Weiss confused, unaware of Yang's interrogation.

"Hold it there ice queen." Said Yang trying to calm her down, grabbing the two of them she tossed the two of them back to their table, only his time she put Jaune next to Ruby.

"Yang…Why?" Moaned Ruby, with her head buried into the table, and her hands on top of her head.

"Look sis, you were going to have to tell them sooner or later." Explained Yang.

"Can we get back to the more important topic at hand? Like the fact that the ARC here has defiled my partner." interjected Weiss, with so much venom in her voice, she could poison the entire academy.

"Weiss please calm down, Jaune, Ruby it's time." Said Pyrrha, it was now his time to drop the come clean with everyone else.

"Pyrrha did you know?" Weiss asked, but was shushed by Nora, who paid full attention to her leader.

Waiting for a while, the two finally spoke up.

"So…Um…we have been dating for about a month now." The couple said awkwardly.

"Oh my god, Ren you now owe me twenty lien. You two are so adorable together. Have you gone on dates? Are you two living together? Have you kissed yet? When will get married? What do you plan on….REN…?" Blabbed on Nora, until Ren decided to cover her mouth.

Taking a moment to process the questions, Jaune answered "Yes, No, Nora we are in the same dorm! And yes."

"Did you bet on us?" Asked Ruby, a slightly amused and a little hurt.

"You didn't answer the last two." Piped up Nora, as she struggled away from Ren's grip on her mouth.

"Well that would certainly explain their behavior and the hickeys." Stated Blake, having noticed the leader's tardiness, their often untidy uniform and the red marks that began appearing on Ruby's neck.

"Hehe…"

"Well Arc you certainly have a lot of nerve seducing my partner" Weiss spat out.

"Weiss." Called Ruby for her partner to be polite.

"One, please stop using seduce, I have never seduced Ruby. Two, we love each other and nothing is going to change that. Three, I swear that, I, Jaune Arc, haven't done anything indecent to Ruby." Stated Jaune proudly.

"Yeah." Shouted Ruby, holding onto Jaune's hand.

Weiss became speechless once again, this morning was full of surprises, Ruby was actually dating Jaune, and it just struck her with the realization that the two were actually mature and serious about their relationship, it wasn't just a practical joke to get a reaction out of them, and to illiterate once again Jaune Arc was dating Ruby Rose.

On the embarrassing note, Ruby found a boyfriend before she did, and she was older than her partner…How did this happen.

"We didn't want to tell you all because we weren't sure how you would react." Stated Ruby

"We did think about how to tell you guys . But **someone** decided to say it. " Said Jaune, eyeing Yang, who stuck her tongue out in response.

"Well there's still something I don't get, you've said that an Arc never goes back on his word, but when I talked with you…you actually lied." Weiss pointed out, both literally and figuratively.

"I didn't lie, what I told you was the truth. I just left out some details."

"That's a stupid loophole." Weiss grumbled, earning a grin from Yang, looks like she was rubbing off of her.

"Also I promised Ruby not to tell anyone about us." Looking at his beloved as he said it, earning him a quick peck on the cheek, producing several aww's from their teammates, an amused look from Ren, and a slightly embarrassed Weiss.

At that moment, five short metal pipes dropped down onto their table, smoke poured out of them and filled up theirs and surrounding tables with the thick, black mist.

Confusion arose everywhere, there was a scream, the sound of a rope dropping down, cutlery was dropping, the same with the plates and glasses.

"Jaune."Ruby called, feeling that his hand had slipped away from hers.

"Ruby…Mmph."

When the smoke finally cleared away Jaune was gone, with no trace that he had ever been there, with a scared Ruby, teetering on the verge of crying.

* * *

There was the sound of water dripping, one drop at a time.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Jaune opened his eyes, only to face darkness, realizing that there was a bag on him.

Moving his arms and legs only resulted in a struggle between the thick rope which binded him down onto the chair and table.

Suddenly his vision was blinded by light,the bag had been lifted from his face, taking a moment to process where he was in. It was actually a dark room, with only a lamp dangling above him. There was a figure in front of him, but the darkness covered his or her face, he could only the large, muscular arms, which were covered in tattoos.

"Stop struggling kid, or else you're gonna break your wrist before you break those ropes." The figure spoke, in a gruff voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Asked Jaune slightly scared and unsure.

"I ask the questions here kid, and how you answer will determine two things. A, I castrate you. Or B, you leave here with a few bruises."

Jaune gulped, it was that time again.

* * *

"Come on Rubes, pull yourself together."

But Ruby kept on sobbing "Yang…I…"

"Crying isn't going to bring him back." Said Pyrrha, comforting her.

"Pyrrha's right, which is why I placed a tracker on his scroll."

"You did **WHAT**?" Asked Ruby, snapping out of her tears.

"Yang, you've got some explaining to do." Said Pyrrha, glaring at Yang.

"Well…I've thought of the possibility that the Arc might cheat on Ruby, so I might've placed a tracker in his scroll."

"What makes you think that Jaune would do that?" Asked Pyrrha, skeptical.

"Look P-money, you don't know men like I do, trust me its necessary." Explained Yang

"You don't know Jaune, he's would never to cheat on me." Pouted Ruby

Looking at her sister with her naïve optimism, made Yang sad knowing that reality wasn't going to be kind to her, maybe Jaune would turn out to be a faithful companion for all eternity for her sister, making Yang slightly jealous but happy for sister. Not wanting to waste any more time, discussing her sister's boy toy, she pulled out her scroll.

"Come on let's go and find your prince charming, let's hope that he's just stuck in a tree somewhere."

* * *

"So…Jaune Arc, student at Beacon academy, do you know this girl?" Pulling out a photo of Ruby, in an adorable selfie pose, dressed in her Beacon uniform.

"Um…Yes."

"What is your relationship with her?"

"Well she's a fellow team leader…and my girl…friend." Answered Jaune nervously.

Unable to see the figure's reaction, however noticing his arms tense up, Jaune sat back, slouching a bit.

"How did you meet?"

"Well…She kind of exploded, and I just helped her up."

The figure gave an amused snort.

"So what gives you the right to like her?" asked figure

"Well…It doesn't…But I love her…And nothing's gonna change that."

The figure became quiet, but then went on slightly angrier. Just who was this guy, he was weak, sure he was honest, but sometimes it took strength to protect someone you care about. He didn't give a damn if this guy loved his daughter, he wasn't letting him date his daughter.

"WELL…Mr. Arc, I don't know how you convinced her sister to give in into your relationship, but from now on, you will leave her alone."

A sudden warmth went over Jaune, and it felt very much felt like a burning sensation went of hate, resisting the very temptation to snap at the figure to go kill himself. He mustered his strength, and courage.

"I don't know who you are, I don't care what your connection with Ruby is, but it won't change the fact that I truly love her, and even if you try to separate us, nothing will stop me from loving her."

"Listen here you little piec…." The figure didn't finish his sentence, when what Jaune could assume was the door, exploded, and there stood Yang, with Ember Cecilia raised, the barrel still smoking.

"Hey Rubes, looks like your make-out room isn't a make out room anymore."

"YANG" Exclaimed Ruby embarrassed, looks like she and Jaune were going to have to be more secretive.

"Oh…right, hand over the merchandise…Dad!" Shouted Yang surprised.

"Pyrrha, Jaune, meet our father Tai Yang." Introduced Ruby, nervous and unsure, whether or not to be thrilled that her father was here, or the fact that he kidnapped her boyfriend.

"Yang, Ruby, I was just having a conversation with Mr. Jaune Arc here." Said Tai

Yang as calm as possible.

Yang realized what this was about " Pyrrha, Ruby, take Jaune out of here, I need to have a chat with my father." Ordered Yang.

"Yang, are you sure?" Asked Pyrrha.

"Go, it's a family matter."

Pulling a seat next to her father, none of them made a sound.

"Yang, how could you let this happen?" Tai Yang asked, angry.

"Dad, I gave them my blessing, Jaune has every right to be with Ruby." Stated Yang.

"YANG, I will not let that boy date Ruby, he's weak, and he's the very opposite of strong..."

"I know you miss them DAD." Yang interjected, cutting him off."

Tai Yang became quiet and stared at his daughter.

"Dad, I know you want to protect us, I understand that, but do you think that mom and Summer would want you to do this, take away Ruby's first boyfriend just to discourage him from loving her, just to protect her, that would hurt Ruby more than ever."

Tai Yang remained silent.

"I know that you want us to be safe, but we aren't little girls anymore, we can protect ourselves, Jaune isn't a bad person, and Ruby really loves him. Dad you've got to let go."

For a very long time, Tai Yang finally felt as if a giant burden had been lifted from his shoulder, his heart was finally at peace.

Smiling at Yang "You two were always my greatest creations."

"We know." Thanked Yang, kissing her father on the forehead.

"Come on, I think I'm at least entitled to introduce myself to my son-in-law."

"Dad….Really." Giving him an are you serious squint.

"Well XIAO LONG do you think they're going to tie the knot?" Tai Yang asked, having a mischievous grin.

* * *

The night was quiet, different from the rest of the day when our couple was bombed with question upon question regarding their relationship.

At least Yang somehow Yang managed to calm her father, he and Jaune managed to shake on it. And like father, like daughter, he gave the Arc a verbal warning, except this one was ten times longer, with ways of Castration that Jaune had never even heard of.

Finally having a moment to themselves, our couple sat out on the initiation hills, still dressed in their uniforms. Staring out into the blackness of space and watched as the stars went on and off like a blinking eyes.

The silence was however broken by Ruby "Jaune…There's something I need to tell you."

"Um…Okay."

"My father and Yang are protective of me because…I lost my mother when I was young." Said ruby, extremely downtrodden.

"Ruby…I…" Jaune was lost for words.

"I had a step mother, but she…" Ruby began weeping.

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Jaune, as he hugged Ruby in an effort to comfort her, patting on her back.

"Because I don't want there to be anymore secrets between us." Stated Ruby, still sobbing "You should've known about…"

"Ruby, I didn't have to know about that."

"But…You've gotten hurt so many times, and yet you never knew the reason why." Ruby cried on.

"Ruby, I'm fine, and I'll never leave you, I promise."

The moon lighted up our couple in their passionate and warm kiss, in an warm embrace, with Ruby rested on top of Jaunes' warm chest.

"Hey Jaune."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Sometimes, I think it might be fate, it might be destiny or even luck that we got here, but, I guess that as long as we're together, it really dosen't matter right?"

"Jaune, I mean why are we out here on the hills, I'm getting a little cold."

"Well do you want me to carry you back?"

"Sure."

The next morning the WBY of team RWBY would find the couple in a warm embrace, lying on their leader's bed. Which prompted Yang to smile, take a few pictures and drag the Arc out of the room, she wasn't ready for her little sister to grow up so fast.

* * *

 **A/N: There is now a vote on my page on whether or not to make an extra spin off of Threats of Castration, check it out and vote, you might be happy to know what the poll is about .**

 **Also leave some more reviews please, I want to read more on all of your reactions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the end…the end of the path that I started us on.**

 **Oh…Wait this isn't Avengers: Age of Ultron.**

 **Hello internet, last chapter of Threats of Castration here, it's been a blast writing for all of you, and I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. Now some of you might be curious to know why I'm ending this with 7 chapters, and I'm going to reply that by saying 7 is a lucky number and because I'm a Halo fan.**

 **As for the poll I've set up, ends in 48 hours after I post this chapter, I've set up a timer so if you want to vote, vote now. If you are still unaware what the poll is about, it's whether or not I should write a small one-shot spin-off of Nora's Cinema incident as mentioned in Chapter 2 of Threats of Castration. I've already started doing a mind map, so don't worry about whether or not I'm going to deliver.**

 **As for this chapter, it's has a little bit of fan servicing for all of you.**

 **P.S. We are so close to getting to 100 favs, internet please.**

 **P.P.S. Please do Fav and review, as always.**

 **P.P.P.S. XRAY AND VAV SEASON 2**

* * *

In the residential district of Vale, a section was reserved for the huntsman and huntresses that dedicated their services to the fine kingdom. Located near Beacon academy and the river that ran parallel to this subsection of the residential district, multiple families of said huntsman and huntresses could be found there waiting for their mother, father, sons or daughters to return from their service.

Today a family of four was enjoying what little time they had by strolling into one of the district's parks, carrying a picnic basket, woven from straw materials and neatly designed, filled with an assortment of fruits, sandwiches, cookies, drinks. Walking down the district, with plans to meet up with their family and friends to enjoy a fun-filled day and to enjoy a brunch.

The father of the family was none other than renowned huntsman, Jaune Arc, now 29 years old of age, and still looking good, with tall broad shoulders, and ripped muscles almost everywhere on him, sporting a white t-shirt and blue jeans, with a baseball cap. Carrying a small boy over his shoulders, fast asleep.

The beautiful wife to him was none other than Ruby Rose, a beautiful lady of the age 27, wearing a straw hat, a beautiful necklace around her neck, a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Carrying the picnic basket, and in a paced movement to follow up with a skipping girl.

"Mommy are we there yet?" asked a red haired girl.

"Summer Arc for the 20th time, we are almost there."

"That's what you said five minutes ago and five minutes before that and the five minutes before that." Retorted the girl cheekily, earning her a smile from her mother, it was always a joy to see your daughter grow up, but now she acted stern, there would be time to praise her daughter, but now wasn't the time.

Summer Arc was the older child in the family, a sweet and innocent seven year old girl, like her mother she often could be found shooting her toy sniper rifle, or found drawing up imaginary invention. Easily recognized with her long red hair, dark blue eyes and adorable looks, she was timid around strangers, but once she got to know them, she would be extremely friendly. Wearing a pink skirt and white t-shirt, which she didn't particularly enjoy, holding onto her mother's hand, she kept on tugging it just to ask her the same question for past hour.

"Summer Arc we are getting there." Answered the mother, getting impatient.

"Uh…Oh." Said a male voice behind her.

"What?"

"Luna's waking up." Whispered the voice, not hoping to wake up the blond haired boy that he was carrying over his shoulder.

Luna Miles Arc was the younger child in the family, a helpful and honest five year old boy, like his father he was training to be a hero at this young age, sure he didn't look like much in his Xray and Vav T-shirt and small blue trousers but he had a lot of potential in him to be a great huntsman and maybe even surpass his father. He just needed to stop sleeping that much. Identified by his blond hair and blue eyes, an almost exact replica of his father, with parts of his mother's adorability on him.

"Try to get him to sleep again." Was his wife's response.

"Too late." Luna's hands had pushed himself off of his father's shoulder, thankfully his father managed to hold his son from falling off.

Luna looked around groggily, this wasn't the warm comfort of his bed, and looked around his surroundings, it was outdoors, down next to him was a small puddle on his father's shirt, put this really didn't go through his tired mind, he just went back to lying onto his father's shoulder.

"Daddy…Lunny just went back to sleep." Pointed out Summer.

"Yes…I know." Replied the father, smiling at his daughter, most parents would just say this to ignore their child, but this father was different to others, he actually had the patience to look at his daughter and reply.

Summer skipped on happily, her mother paced faster on just to keep an eye on her daughter in case she tripped, or activated her semblance and began running at Mach 3, or at Mach 5. Behind the two, Luna held onto his father's shoulder, looking over his shoulder at the scenery, cars, trees, people, his father kept held onto him tight, not daring to let him go.

The family arrived at the park in no time, greeted by their teammates and family. A beautiful park with a large and clear meadow, small hills created a slightly uneven ground that allowed children to lie down or to run down and launch kites, a small pond in the center of it, trees surrounded the meadow.

A blond hair aunt looked at the family waving at them from a distance, it was a beautiful sight which made her think back to the announcement of their first child. That was certainly an unexpected day.

* * *

 _The first year after graduation for younger huntsman and huntresses wasn't anything special, all teams that graduated still operated in their four man teams. And all teams were given a flat, similar to that of the Beacon dormitories, courtesy of the council of Vale, so when called into service, the teams would be sent in with all members accounted for, good for maximum efficiency when dealing with Grimm._

 _For team RWBY, it was just another weekend for them, Yang was sleeping in, as she got back at around one O'clock in the morning from a night of drinking and starting bar fights, Blake was still resting peacefully, she most likely did her usual last night, reading a steamy romance novel while drinking a soothing cup of tea, Weiss sadly wasn't with them anymore, being the heiress to a multi-million Lien company restricted her opportunities to relax. As for Ruby, she was currently emptying out last night's dinner, from her date last night._

 _Her 'indigestion' had been occurring for the past two mornings, causing concern from her older sister as she woke up to the sound of little sister emptying her guts out._

 _Peeking into their bathroom, there was the sight of her little sister still in her undergarments, her head over the bowel of their toilet, and unloading the steak which she enjoyed last night._

 _"_ _Hey Rubes you okay in there?" asked yang._

 _"_ _I'm…fine…" She didn't finish her reply, and went back to emptying her stomach._

 _Going in, she kneeled down next to her sister and began patting on her back, as she did an idea or nightmare popped into her head, and she went over to their cupboard, and pulled out a short plastic stick, which was going to determine something for her. Closing the door, she faced her sister, Ruby's eyes widened at the sight of what her sister held._

 _The sound of a little girl squealing no, no, no was enough to wake up anyone, attracting the attention of their sister team, team JNPR, the entire entered their dorm and crowded around their bathroom door. All of them still in their boxers and sleeping garments, surrounded outside a bathroom door, unsure if they should knock or get Nora to knock._

 _Moments later an extremely angry Yang stepped out, holding a pregnancy test, with the words positive clearly shown on it._

 _"_ _Is that a….Pregnancy test?" Asked Pyrrha._

 _"_ _Oh you can bet all your money that it is."_

 _"_ _You're pregnant?" Asked Jaune, surprised_

 _"_ _No….But my sister is." pointing Yang angrily to her sister, crouched over by their toilet, slightly scared. "Your partner has a lot of nerve defiling my sister." Spat out Yang_

 _Jaune was scared and confused and scared, was Yang acting sarcastically or was Ruby actually…in simple terms: with child, suddenly he felt several gusts of wind pull him away, but it was too blurry for him to see where he was going. When he finally stopped, the last person he expected to see in front of him was Yang's partner, Blake Belladonna._

 _"_ _We need to talk."_

* * *

"Auntie YANG." Screamed a little girl running.

Yang opened up her arms and crouched down, and Summer jumped into her arms, hugging onto her tightly.

"How's my favorite niece?" asked Yang

"I'm fine auntie. I just don't like this pink shirt mommy made me wear."

"Well…Don't think of it as pink, it's more of a light-ish red." Yang encouraged.

"Hey Yang." Greeted her little sister, out of breath from trying to keep up with her daughter.

"Hey little sis, you okay?"

"Yeah" Wiping the sweat off of her brow.

Putting down Summer, she grabbed her sister into a hug" I've missed you so much"

"Me too Sis." Greeted Ruby.

"So…Luna still hasn't gotten out of his sleeping phase." Noticing Jaune behind his wife and still holding their son, with his back faced away from her.

"Oh he's awake, say hi to your auntie Yang Luna." As Jaune put down his son on the ground, fully awake now. Seeing his aunt, he smiled, jumped into a hug with her and gave a peck on her cheek.

"Hellooo auntie Yang."

"And Hellooo, to you too Luna." Greeted Yang, in a childish manner

Putting down her nephew, whispering into his ear that he should go and surprise auntie Weiss, he rushed off into the distance. She turned her attention to the married couple and smiled at the sight of her sister wiping the sweat off of her partner, and the husband returning the favor by placing a quick kiss on her cheek and caressing her forehead lovingly. It was amazing to think that the couple had built so much in the past twelve years, a family together, was certainly something people dreamt of, but to build something as fantastic as that took an inseparable bond.

It made her somewhat jealous, but it was something that she herself could accomplish, she was just too free spirited. Then again it took an extremely faithful man for this to work, and boy did her sister hit the jackpot. Back in Beacon, Jaune managed to prove them all wrong, graduating with an impressive record and massive Grimm kill record, his changes managed to bring up jealousy between the lesser male peers, and jealously towards Ruby for reaching the Arc before anyone else, it was amazing the duo managed to survive that as well.

"Hey Yang." Greeted Jaune, breaking off her train of thought.

"Hey there little bro, come here." Gesturing him over for a hug.

Holding him in an embrace, until Ruby spoke up. "So where are the others?"

"Just over that hill "Pointed Yang" Blake and Weiss are here as well."

The mention of Blake made Jaune smile, back to the greatest day of his life seven years ago.

* * *

 _The morning sun was rising over all of Vale, normally Jaune would be already up and doing a little jog, but now he was on top of a building in the residential district in his boxers, with one of his girlfriend's teammates standing in front of him._

 _"_ _Blake? Wha?_

 _"_ _Jaune look at me."_

 _Staring at her, Jaune didn't dare speak, Blake was almost always serious, but this was serious-serious._

 _"_ _I want you to answer some questions, and how you answer them will determine what I do with you. Are we clear?" Asked Blake as if she was interrogating some lowly thug for information._

 _Jaune just nodded at the question as a sign of understanding._

 _"_ _So this might be a bit personal to you and Ruby, but when did you two get…Serious?"_

 _Standing there and pondering whether or not to answer the extremely awkward answer, he pondered for a while and answered carefully, although blushing a bit "Three months ago."_

 _Then it was Blake's turn to blush and ask on. "Do you two use…Protection?"_

 _"_ _Yes." Answered Jaune immediately, the dangerous things that could happen made Jaune shudder._

 _"_ _Now this is a hypothetical question but what if Ruby got pregnant?" Asked Blake carefully._

 _"I….Would…I would stay with, because that's the right thing to do." The answer surprised Blake_ _slightly_ _, not expecting him to be that mature to understand what she meant._

 _Blake relaxed, the whole purpose of this interrogation was to see if Ruby was with a child, what would Jaune do, it made her happy knowing that her leader was in good hands._

 _The truth was that she had been awoken when Ruby first burst into their toilet, she just didn't want to get out of bed. Listening in on the commotion and the unexpected announcement of Ruby's pregnancy, she decided to do the most logical thing, which was to save Arc's life, in case Yang actually lost it. Using her semblance, she used a few quick teleports and removed the both of them from the room and onto the rooftop._

 _"_ _Blake what is going on?" Asked Jaune still confused._

 _"_ _When we go down, I'll make sure Yang doesn't try to kill you, so that Ruby can explain to you"_

 _At that moment Nora and Yang came bursting out of the doors which lead to the rooftop. The two came out tumbling and in an embrace, the hug however was anything but warm, it was more of a tackle to be honest. They fought for the position of being on top, but Yang managed to place a foot on the floor, and she propelled herself forward, aiming right for Jaune._

 _The force of a bull hitting on you hurt a lot, the force of an angry Yang on the verge of going into super Saiyan mode felt like a miniature explosion, thankfully his large amount of Aura and extra lessons with professor Goodwitch on Aura manipulation was there to cushion his fall onto the ground and Yang grabbing him._

 _Yang proceeded to continue on her assault, the sound of her slapping the Arc repeatedly was a nerve wrecking, the Arc managed to put up a defense after the first two slaps, dogging and blacking her hand's left and right, it was five years since Yang sent Jaune to the infirmary, it was the rematch that everyone had been waiting for._

 _Sadly the rematch would have to be rescheduled, It was effectively canceled by Ruby pulling Yang off of Jaune, and getting Jaune back up on his feet._

 _Yang was gearing up for another round, jumping up and down and bringing up her fists. The NPR of team JNPR just stood there, finally having caught up to them, Blake stayed where she originally stood, deciding on whether or not to take the Arc away or her partner away. Ruby stood there, and stared at Yang, with Jaune behind her as well in a battle ready stance._

 ** _YANG, stand down._**

 ** _Ruby are you even aware of what will happen._**

 ** _YANG, I don't want to argue with you, you gave us your blessings remember? So It's between me and Jaune._**

 ** _…_** ** _.I'll leave you to deal with Jaune._**

 _With Ruby in front of him, Jaune couldn't see the telepathic faces that the sisters were making at each other, when Ruby turned to face him, Yang had her fists released and was headed towards Blake, who was gesturing Yang to go to her._

 _"_ _Ruby what is going on?" Asked Jaune still confused._

 _Ruby smirked at the cluelessness of her boyfriend, some things never change. But now was the scary bit, she took a deep breath "Jaune…I'm pregnant."_

 _Jaune stared at her eye- widened at the news, speechless, but snapped out of his daze "Really?"_

 _Ruby just nodded in confirmation, still unsure of what would happen next._

 _Hugging her, Jaune whispered into her ear "Ruby, whatever happens, I'll never leave you, I'll be with you till the very end."_

 _The two separated from their hug and entered a passionate kiss, cheered on by their friends._

 _Yang looked at the two and sighed, her baby sister was growing away from her protection day by day, to see someone grow up and leave you was a sad sight, but her sister was in safe hands. Their life wasn't going to be easy now, kids were something the couple hadn't planned, but they would always manage to work something out, the two always did, back in Beacon when then wanted to get a date without her knowing, they knocked her out, or if it was a plot to surprise Weiss with a birthday party, the two would always be together scheming on what to do. A tear formed in her eye._

 _"_ _You okay?" asked Blake_

 _"_ _Yeah." Sniffed Yang._

 _"_ _I'm still curious on how you knew where we were?"_

 _"_ _I placed a tracer on the Arc a long time ago, I just never removed it, he must've had his scroll on him." Explained Yang still teary eyed,but smiling cheekily._

 _Giving Yang a hug "Your sister is in safe hands."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _I guess it's a good thing I learned those interrogation techniques from you."_

 _"_ _Ya know, I kinda remember you being much quieter."_

 _Giving an amused snort "Times change Yang."_

 _Letting go of her partner "Come on let's go and congratulate the couple."_

* * *

Two hunters perched high above were stalking their prey, they spotted the rarest animal of all, the infamous cold hearted tiger. Aiming right for their prey, they jumped over their cover, rushed up to it and tackled it down onto the ground.

"Aaah...Summer…Luna." screamed Weiss, as she was being tickled, giving herself a mental note to get the kids to go after Yang later.

"Auntie Weiss." Screamed the brother and sister

Summer then set her eyes on a pair of cat ears, their unmistakable aunt Blake, leaving her little brother to play with their aunt, she went on to go and greet her Faunus aunt.

"Hello Aunt Blake."

"Summer, oh my how big you've grown."

Giggling at the compliment. "It's nice to see you again."

"How are your parents?"

"They're fine, I'm a little worried though."

"Why?" asked Blake curious.

"Mom and dad were wrestling in bed on Sunday."

Blake raised an eye at what her niece just said, maybe she was going to have to have a talk with the married couple on family planning again. Hopefully their daughter wouldn't remember this incident.

When the three came and joined them, the married couple were grinning, but Blake had a feeling that it wasn't because of a joke they had shared between themselves.

The couple looked at each other "Everyone, we're having another baby."

Luna, Summer and Weiss's mouths dropped to the floor.

Blake was shook her head.

And Yang, she just looked at the two with a 'Are you two serious' look.

* * *

"Well that was a fun day."

Jaune gave his wife a small chuckle, hugging her, he placed his hands on top of her stomach, rubbing it gently. "Have I ever told me how much I love you?"

"Every moment of the day." Replied his wife, turning round to face him and kiss him.

As the two went to bed, they knew that whatever was going to happen the next day, they were going to face it together.

* * *

 **Wow, I guess that's it.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed it, it has been fun.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Christmas edition)

**This not me rebooting Threats of Castration, this is just something little I just wanted to do for all of you that have dropped by to read this little Fic of mine, so I've decided to do this extra special Christmas chapter for all of you, as a way of saying Merry Christmas…It's not like I like any of you…Baka.**

 **Now this takes place in between Chapter 6 and 7 technically, this is Jaune and Ruby's first Winter together at Beacon, so there is a lot more fluffiness in this extra special chapter.**

 **So here it is and enjoy it, this really is going to be the last one, don't expect anymore. You might want more, but my news year resolution is that no more 'Threats of Castration'**

 **By the way you might notice the absence of the word 'Christmas' being mentioned in this chapter, that's because, one: So far there has been no mention of the event in RWBY, so I believe it would be best to not mention it. Two: I wanted to attempt to write this without mentioning 'Christmas'. I could've set Christmas up as a real thing, but that would make me a benevolent god, with unlimited to power to set up Christmas as however I wanted in my image. However if I did have the power to recrate Christmas in my image, I would probably make Santa instead of delivering coal to all the bad kids, I would make him be able to spread Cancer to them (Okay, maybe a little too dark).**

* * *

She should've worn more, of course she wasn't going to admit it, that would mean he was right and she had made a misjudgment, but she was freezing.

"So are you cold?" Asked Jaune Arc again.

"Brr…No…"Whimpered his lover, Ruby Rose, using her cloak as a blanket of sorts.

The two were currently sat in the courtyard of the academy they attended, sat there lovingly with the girl hugging tightly onto her partner for warmth, she had refused to depart with her cloak and her traditional outfit, so her stubbornness had cost her the warmth that she deserved. Of course she only had herself to blame.

"Okay I'm a little cold." She confessed, earning a small smirk from her partner, victory was his for the time, until she defeated him with her adorableness the next time.

"Well do you want to go inside?" He asked caringly

The cold had began to numb her feet and fingers, so what she could do was just nod in agreement with his suggestion.

Her partner got up, but she refused to move out of the embrace, he was the one with the red scarf and thick black coat, so why should she leave this beacon of warmth. Her hands wrapped around him lovingly held him down, making it hard for him to move, there would be those that would call for their partner to let go of him, but Jaune wasn't going to do anything like that, why? Well, who would want to miss an opportunity to carry your girlfriend in his arms?

Scooping her up off her feet, she gave a small yell, but then realized that she was in his arms, her legs being held on by him. She held on more tightly, not that she wasn't confident that he would be strong enough to keep her in his embrace, but it was because she just wanted to feel him.

Pulling open his Jacket, she nuzzled herself close to his heart. She could feel the heat radiating from him conduct over to her.

The season of Winter had arrived, so it was no surprise that it was going to be this cold. Snow hadn't began to fall, but the predictions pointed towards another snowy white-capped scene for the next couple of days.

The festivities to celebrate the arrival of this time were in full swing, the classical tree was brought in, a 125 feet (38m) pine, decorated with the classical ornaments that could be found in any other warm household during this time of year, and at the top was the classical yellow star on top, shining brighter than Yang's hair when she was angry.

Banners connecting street lamp to streetlamp in a variety of green, red, and white. Mistletoe could be occasionally found hanging around, with the occasional couple found beneath it.

Everywhere else, the smell of Eggnog, Gingerbread men and cookies filled the air. Cookiessss…They were one of the reasons that Ruby liked this time of year, that and the gifts and fun and snow and just about everything else. Well she could always beg Jaune or Yang or Weiss to buy or bake her more cookies. But it wasn't the theme of this festival, it was the season of giving.

So…That's why she was willing to give up an opportunity to go back home to her home town of Patch and instead spend it here with her new friends and boyfriend.

It was still weird to call Jaune her boyfriend, it had been a while since the events that led them to their relationship, and they enjoyed every moment of it, spending almost every lesson, lunch, breakfast or dinner with each other. There had been a number of dates ranging from a second trip to the same carnival, that time they went on the love boats, despite Yang forbading them for some reaon, and another one, where they enjoyed a nice picnic on school grounds.

This was going to be the first time they were staying together here in Beacon for this festive season and she had a feeling that it was going to be just great.

Although there was a sense of homesickness within all her excitement, but other than that she was eagerly awaiting what they had planned. There was going to be a party, and 'fun for the entire family' as Yang put it.

Jaune carried her like they were newly-weds, looking around she could see the jealous looks of some, as well as the hollering of others. Hiding herself deeper in his arms, not out of fear or embarrassment, but it seriously was too cold for her, and they were still a bit of a walk away from the academy's gates.

"Jaune…" she whimpered softly, calling for his attention.

"Yeah"

"I want hot Chocolate."

Chuckling slightly at her request, he could never say no to that amount of adorableness. So now he had an extra side-quest:

 **Hot Chocolate**

 **-Get Hot chocolate for Ruby**

 **Reward: Ruby's undying love**

Well, at least the cafeteria, in the spirit of giving, allowed every student to take one cup of hot Chocolate per day. Ruby already had used her privileges for the day, but he still hadn't.

Carrying her through the main doors, the large hall of eating had been decorated with a large bough of holly hung atop, paper cuttings of snowflakes made by student helpers also plastered on the windows, as well as the sweet smell of Chicken pie in the oven being cooked.

"Ruby we're here."

She just nudged herself deeper in his arms, showing that she unwilling to move away. But this was a clear sign to Jaune that she was still cold.

So he did what any self-respecting man would do, carry her all the way.

The two moved over to the table distributing the free drink, grabbing a 'Beacon' cup as his hands were still holding her, taking Jaune's scroll as it was necessary to present it as identification to get the free drink.

The sweet scent of the drink filled her nose, smiling happily that she got what she wanted, she blew the hot liquid with her lips and drank from it slowly, while still being held up by Jaune.

To others, it was a sickeningly sweet sight to behold, but to the two it was just another day in each other's company.

Ruby sipped the sweet liquid slowly, the coldness of the season had begun to retreat away from her body, but she still held onto her partner, and he abided her loving embrace by holding her as she drank her hot chocolate.

"HELLO, you two" Greeted someone behind, causing both of them to jump in surprise.

Ruby slipped out of Jaune's arms, as he lost his balance as well, so it ended with the two on the ground, with Ruby sitting on top of Jaune's chest, and the cup of hot chocolate all spilled on his coat.

The two looked for the source of the voice that startled them and found it to be none other than Ruby's own loving sister, Yang Xiao Long, with the largest grin plastered on her face and the traditional red and white balled hat on her head.

"Yang…Why?" Whimpered Jaune

"Well it's good to see you two enjoying each other." Laughed on the older sister.

"Yang…You didn't have to scare us…" Whined on Ruby

"Now where's the fun in that?" Questioned Yang "Now Rubes get off of him."

The two looked around and say the stares of many, and realized the compromising position that they were in, both blushed a shade of red, and Ruby got off, covering herself carefully to prevent revealing anything too compromising for her boyfriend still acting as a doormat.

"So what plans do you two have?" asked Yang, while helping up the poor boy caught in her harmless prank.

"Uh…We didn't really make any plans." Stated Jaune for the both of them, both looked awkwardly as if it was something embarrassing.

"You two don't have plans?" Blurted out Yang in surprise.

"Well…It's our first time staying over at Beacon together like this …So we sorta decided to wing it…" Confessed Ruby.

Yang just sighed

 _These two have no concept on of how to spend this month thoughtfully._

"Jaune…I'm still cold." Whimpered Ruby

Realizing that the hot chocolate had been spilled all over his coat, and that Ruby had been rudely interrupted from her drink. Thinking for a moment on how to satisfy her needs, however his tain of thought was crashed when Yang cut in "You should go and get your coat Rubes" Suggesting her cheekily.

The couple looked at her with some suspicion, just what was Yang's endgame?

But that suggestion wasn't bad either, so the two left the hall.

* * *

Oh….

So this was her endgame.

A hallway littered with Mistletoe, the green and red plant hanged inches apart from each other, there was no escape.

Jaune could feel Ruby's still cold fingers slip in with his, looking to his left, she looked unsure on how they were going to proceed.

Well they were a couple…So, they might as well…

His train of thought was disrupted with Ruby's semi-warm lips coming in contact with his. Her arms once again wrapped around his, the two lips melted with each other, as the shifted together in warmth. Departing from their kiss, all Ruby had to say was "Mistletoe" Accompanied by a small giggle.

Well traditions are important.

The sound of the two kissing as they moved down the hall was heard. Every step that they took was accompanied by a swift romantic kiss on each other's lips. Their lips met in harmony as they went on pushing their lips against each other as they walked closer to their destination.

After fifteen minutes of kissing and moving slowly towards the team RWBY dorm, they finally arrived, their lips finally left the comfort of each other, leaving a small trail of saliva in between them.

"Hey crater-face"

"Yeah"

"Let's go on a date" Invited Jaune

Surprised at the suggestion that he just suggested "Now?"

"Yep"

The shock began to fade away and began to be replaced by a grin appearing larger and larger.

* * *

Vacations were awesome, especially the one's during Winter, that's all that Jaune had to say.

If there ever had been a time that he hated the season of Winter for some unknown reason, he now took back every word of it.

With one of the most adorable girls at his side, cruising down the street, side by side, enjoying the soft breezes that blew around them, lights that flashed the traditional green, red and yellow surrounded them, the sweet smell of various treats were also in the air.

She currently had her arm wrapped around him, not because she was cold, she better no be, she was wearing a matching scarf with her lover and thick jacket, so she better not be cold, not on his watch.

So what plan did Jaune have for this Winter date?

The two walked side by side enjoying the sights and each other's company.

After walking for a while, Jaune could suddenly feel the two of them stop.

Looking at what had caused their sudden stop.

Ruby's mouth was wide open, clearly showing to show that she was screaming inside internally. The second response that came was her arm lifting up, with a finger pointing towards a store.

The name of a store was 'Everything cookies"

Oh…

Well, if there was something that Jaune knew: Ruby goes to cookies, if she goes away from cookies, she explodes.

Well, not explode, just bursts into tears.

It didn't take a detective to figure out on what the next appropriate course of action was.

Grabbing her hand, the two ran like the wind, or as fast as Jaune could go, truth be told.

The two walked into the store, a small bell chime rang out as the two entered in, holding each other's hand.

The store looked brand new, as it had a certain vibe to it, also the sign above saying 'New opening'. The store itself was rather plain, pairs of big comfy chairs with a table in the middle placed in rows by the window side, everything in the store had the traditional Valean designs, but most had been covered up by the classical Winter decorations.

Taking a window side seat, Ruby jumped around excitedly

"Welcome to Everything cookies, May I take your order?" Greeted a waiter.

"Um…Do you have cookies?" Asked Ruby,

"Oh yes we do, we have chocolate-chip cookies, white chocolate-chip cookies, butter cookies, fortune cookies, and…ma'am?"

Foam had begun to form in Ruby's mouth.

"We'll just take a plate of chocolate-chip cookies" ordered Jaune

Ruby looked at him with shock "Jaune order MORE"

"Ruby calm down" Begged Jaune.

"I WILL HAVE EVERY COOKIE IN THIS STORE." Declared Ruby, like a power hungry dictator, or in this case a cookie hungry dictator.

Looking at her in fear, and a slight touch of admiration for her determination "Um…Ruby if you eat every cookie in this store you'll get…"

"I'll get what?" Asked Ruby with her full attention, as the next word he could mutter might be his last.

 **A/N: Diabetes**

"A tummy ache" Whimpered Jaune, not daring to say the 'f-word'

Laughing slightly at his show of fear, she would never dare to hurt him, poking his nose to show her playful side was back. The Arc repaid the playful gesture by smiling back as she then proceeded to pinch her cheek.

"We should come here more often" Suggested Ruby, still happy at the turn of events for today, a new café, which sold COOKIES.

"Anything for you…Crater-face"

"Hey…" Pouted Ruby, she had thought that he would've forgotten the nickname by now, but he still hadn't

Smiling at her adorableness, she was still easy to fluster

And now the flustered Ruby was about to become cookie monster Ruby as Jaune could see their plate of cookies being slowly delivered by their waiter.

The plate of steaming hot cookies fresh out of the oven was placed in front of them, the sweet aroma of Chocolate filled both of their noses and like a seductive dominatrix, it dared our little rose to go ahead and take a bite.

To describe the touch of one of the fresh cookies were to describe molten rocks freshly fired from a volcanic eruption.

The fingers she had the wrong type of tingly sense, different from when Jaune would take her hand as his own, this tingly sense was similar when she touched the clothes iron when she was little.

Clutching her slightly hurt fingers, she blew on them to soothe the pain.

Looking up, she could see Jaune with his classical 'I told you so' look

"I know, I know, be careful of hot things" Imitated Ruby

"Well do your fingers still hurt?"

"A bit"

"Here, give me your hand"

Stretching her hand out, she felt her fingers still hot from her little accident intertwine with Jaune's, then slowly it felt as if his fingers had a magical touch that sent the pain away.

"What did you just do?"

"I just gave you a little bit more of my Aura to help heal your fingers."

"You didn't have to"

"Well I hated to see you hurt" Said Jaune sweetly

Gah. How did Jaune make her make her blush so much?

"Lets…Just eat"

For the rest of their meal, Jaune would manage to enjoy one gingerbread man (Ruby had three), one White chocolate-chip cookie (Ruby had four) and seven raisin cookies (Ruby had eight).

Well, it was better than nothing

Ruby looked slightly apologetic that she had forgotten to save more for her date, taking a paper tissue, she brushed off the crumbs on his face lovingly, with the most apologetic and softest hands that she had.

Finishing their meal with their bellies full and hearts content, they left.

As the two walked out, snowflake drifted slowly over to the couple, stretching out her hand, Ruby held the tiny speck of snow in the palm of her hand.

"Jaune quick make a wish."

"What?"

"Ya' know when you see the first snowflake of Winter, you're supposed to make a wish, so let's make a wish."

The two closed their eyes and thought carefully on what they wanted, then their eyes opened, both opened their eyes and then looked at each other.

"So what did you wish for?" Asked Ruby.

"Well, I didn't wish for anything." Answered Jaune

"What?"

"Because what I wished for had already came true."

She realized what he had just said, making her smile even more.

Kissing him for the umpteenth time, she held him in her embrace tightly

"So what did you wish for?" Asked Jaune

"A Gas-operated, magazine-fed, motion sensor included, high explosive armor piercing round firing, Nornfang sniper rifle." Replied Ruby

"What?" Asked Jaune confused, if that was what she wanted, then he was probably going to have to ask his father for a raise on his allowance.

Giggling like a school girl gone silly "I wished for the same thing " Reassured Ruby

Looking around them the first snowflake that had fell, was now joined by it's brothers and sisters, the sky rained snow, as the ground below began to be slowly had the first few specks of snow forming on the surface.

And two looked up smiling.

Watching the snow fall.

In each other's company.

"I love you" Whispered Ruby, still hloding onto him.

"I know"

* * *

 **New Year's resolutions are meant to be broken.**

 **Wish Ya'll a merry Christmas and a happy new year.**


End file.
